I Better Find Your Lovin'
by penguinsfan19
Summary: Eric and Abby are full of surprises.
1. An evil scheme

Dr. Blowhole was woken up suddenly by the disturbing sound of alarms going off in his lair at Lake Mead. He knew that the alarms were coming from his state of the art security system, but the mystery was why someone would be breaking into his lair. He spud toward his computer screens and saw a tall, muscular guy in a black and red ninja outfit with a long staff in his right hand. Blowhole let out a low irritated grunt as he turned around to face his open doorway and saw High Commander Seamus standing there.

"Hello Seamus, it has been long time since I've seen you in my dimension." Blowhole muttered.

"Four years, but who's counting." Seamus replied.

"Apparently, you're counting each year that has gone by since I last saw you." Blowhole thought to himself. "Why are you here, Seamus?" Blowhole asked in a tired groan.

"I need you to help me eliminate someone that, hopefully, both of us still want to be killed." Seamus said.

"If you think I'm going to help you to try to destroy Samantha Logan like the last time, then you should just leave now!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed.

"I don't want to capture Samantha Logan this time, I want to capture her husband." Seamus answered as he saw a shocked expression appear on the dolphin's face.

"You want to eliminate Skipper, but why?" Dr. Blowhole gasped.

"Four years ago that annoying little penguin humiliated me in front of everyone. I can't stand anyone that doesn't know when to keep their big mouth shut in my presence." Seamus uttered angrily as he clutched his fists.

"You seem like you have this plan of yours all figured out, so why do you need me?" Blowhole yawned.

"For one thing, I need a place to take Skipper once I've captured him. Another thing is that I strongly believe that you haven't done many villainous acts lately and you are dying to get back into the game. Plus, my little friend here wants revenge on Skipper and Sam." Seamus explained as Hans the Puffin entered the room.

"Your little friend is Hans and how are we going to capture Skipper, exactly?" Blowhole questioned.

"We are going to give him a letter for a solo mission and he will come to us." Seamus grinned.

"All right, that plan is so crazy that it might work." Blowhole pondered to himself.

"The plan is genius! Skipper is a sucker for the occasional solo mission." Hans shouted.

"Well, I... Of course, I will help you guys eliminate Skipper." Dr. Blowhole answered before Seamus blasted him with a small blaster that turned Blowhole into an evil villain again and causing him to faint.

"What's up with using that blaster thing on Dr. Blowhole and you aren't going to use that on me, are you?'' Hans added as he looked at Dr. Blowhole's motionless body lying on the floor.

"I could tell that Dr. Blowhole was trying to back out of our plan and I will not use this blaster on you as long as you stick to our plan." Seamus stated.

"Sticking to our plan will be a piece of cake." Hans declared as Seamus stared at something on Blowhole's big computer screens.

Seamus watched as five penguins, a badger, an otter, and a chimp slept peacefully on the cement floor of the Penguins' HQ. He grunted in distaste as he saw Skipper and Sam cuddled next to each other with their flippers wrapped around each other. He saw that Kowalski and Erika were snuggling next to each other, while Layla looked like she was hugging Private in her sleep and Rico was lying next to the badger with one flipper resting on her arm. Then, Seamus turned his attention on the Otter Habitat of the Central Park Zoo and saw that Jonah was cuddled up next to the otter that he remembered was named Marlene. Hans waited impatiently on the floor as Seamus turned his back on the computer screens to give an order of direction for their plan. He ordered Hans to start typing their letter to Skipper for this phony-baloney solo mission, while Dr. Blowhole began to come to after Seamus blasted him and he fainted. Blowhole struggled as he lifted himself onto his motor scooter and saw Hans typing the letter that Skipper would receive in a couple of days. Hans had already typed a location and time for Skipper to be, and then started to type the name of a Penguin army officer when Blowhole shouted suddenly:

"Hold a minute, Lieutenant General Thomas is General Thomas these days!" Dr. Blowhole shouted.

"How in the world did you know that, Blowhole?'' Hans and Seamus burst out as they stared at the dolphin with surprised expressions.

"The Penguin Army Website has all their military personnel on the site, which includes their present rank." Blowhole informed.

"That's interesting, but is Skipper anywhere on that website?" Hans asked in a chuckle.

"Since he left the Penguin Army a few years before I knew him, he's still ranked as a Major." Blowhole confided.

"But why does he go on solo missions sometimes if he's out of the army?" Seamus questioned.

"I don't know and where's Devlin?" Blowhole sighed.

"Destra and him decided to leave the Destroyers a few days after we left your dimension four years ago. Now, I have no idea where they are these days and I really don't care either." Seamus muttered sternly.

"Oh, right." Dr. Blowhole added.

"All right, let's print this letter and sent it to Penguin Habitat of the Central Park Zoo." Hans said in an excited tone of voice.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello Everyone! Welcome to the first announcement show of my new Fanfiction "I Better Find Your Lovin"! Today, I have the whole cast here to talk about the first chapter.<strong>_

_**The Entire Cast: Hey everybody, it's great to see all of you again!**_

_**King Julien: Why did the bad, nasty villains get to rule over the first chapter? **_

_**Seamus, Hans, and Dr. Blowhole: Because we have a plan eliminate Skipper once and for all. (Skipper's growing wide at this statement)**_

_**Skipper: Wait a second, I thought my wife was your mortal enemy, Seamus!**_

_**Seamus: Oh, she still is that much is for certain. But I hated how you humiliated me in front of everyone the last time we saw each other, Skipper.**_

_**Skipper: That was four years ago!**_

_**King Julien and Kowalski: Dang, Seamus can hold a grudge for sure.**_

_**Private: For years, apparently.**_

_**Sam: Yes, he can and he's almost killed me because he can't let his grudges die.**_

_**Jonah and Marlene: Isn't that the truth.**_

_**Mort: Seamus is crazy.**_

_**Maurice: No kidding, Mort.**_

_**Rico: Uh huh!**_

_**Layla: I still think it is a little strange that they want to kill Skipper.**_

_**Erika: I totally agree with that last statement, Layla.**_

_**Stacy: Me too!**_

_**Becky: Me three!**_

_**Penguinsfan19: That is it for this announcement show, but come back at the end of Chapter Two! Good-bye!**_

_**My Guests: See Yeah and please review!**_


	2. In Combat and the Letter

"Are both of you sure that you want to do this?" Kowalski stated as he looked at Skipper, and then turned to Sam as the two of them faced each other.

"Just because we are married doesn't mean that we still can't fight each other during combat practice." Skipper and Sam replied as the two of them waited for Kowalski to say go.

"That was very well put, you two. Now, let's get on with the fight already!" Erika, Jonah, and Layla exclaimed as they sat on the gate of the Penguin Habitat.

"Yeah! On with the fight!" Rico burst out.

"All right, begin with your fight." Kowalski uttered as Sam and Skipper launched themselves at each other.

Skipper made a sidelong slash with his right flipper at Sam's stomach, but she blocked it with ease and kicked her foot right at his left hip. Pain shot up through Skipper's left hip as he grabbed Sam's foot before she had time to pull it away from him. Sam let out a muffled gasp of shock as she tried to pull her leg away from Skipper's grip, but his grip around was too strong. She swung her left flipper at him that was blocked easily, and then she tried punching him in the stomach that he also blocked with one simple movement. Now, Skipper finally gained the upper hand on Sam as he slammed her into the HQ's top and kept her pinned down.

"You look like you are in a sticky situation, Sweetheart." Skipper grinned as he stared at Sam.

"You should know by now that I don't stay in sticky situations for long." Sam smirked as she grabbed Skipper's waist and rolled over, so she was pinning Skipper to the top of the HQ. "Who's in the sticky situation now, Honey!" Sam announced as King Julien, Mort, and Maurice came over to watch the fight.

"I'm betting that Sam will be winning this fight!" King Julien shouted excitedly.

"Hey! No bets on who is going to win this fight, Ringtail!" Skipper replied as he kicked Sam off of him.

Sam stared at Skipper with determined expression for a moment, and then tackled him to the ground. Skipper's mind was racing as he felt his entire body slam into the ground hard, while Sam pinned him down again. He knew Sam was strong, but seemed a lot stronger because she was determined to win this fight against him. All of the sudden, an idea struck Skipper as he kicked Sam hard in her stomach and she backed off istantly. Then, he jumped to his feet and grabbed her right flipper quickly to flip her over his back. Sam groaned as her body hit the cement and Skipper turned towards her with a look of a concern, giving Sam the perfect opportunity to attack him again. She jumped to her feet swiftly and kicked Skipper in the stomach. Then, Sam began to charge at him as he groaned in pain. Skipper smirked as She got closer to him and blocked several of her flipper attacks before grabbing both of her flippers. He tossed Sam to the side and watched as she tried to regain her balance, but fell off of the HQ's top. But at the last moment, Sam grabbed the edge with her flippers and struggled to pull herself onto the HQ's top. Seeing his wife's struggle, Skipper waddled towards her and planted his foot on her right flipper. Skipper grinned as he looked down at his wife, who was an inch away from taking a little swim and all he had to do was to force her to loosen her grip on the edge of the HQ. Sam thought frantically as Skipper tried to make her let go of the HQ's edge, but had no idea how she would get out of this situation until she reached out for Skipper's left foot and held on to it tightly. She gave him a smirk that told him if she was going down, he was going with her and she let go of the edge. Skipper tried to fight his way out of Sam's grasp, but it was no use because he was dragged off the HQ and fell into the pool with Sam.

"Wow, their fight ended up being a tie!" Maurice and Layla exclaimed as Skipper and Sam jumped out of the pool.

"I knew it! I always knew that Sam and Skipper were evenly matched in combat." Jonah announced in excited cheers.

"Aw, come on, do a tie breaker!" King Julien exclaimed.

"Yeah, tie breaker!" Rico cheered.

"It's your choice, you two." Kowalski stated as looked at Sam and Skipper.

"No tie breaker." Sam and Skipper muttered as they rested on the HQ's top.

"All right, that ends combat practice for today, right Skipper." Private asked his leader, who was still resting on top of the HQ.

"You're correct, Private." Skipper replied.

"Are both of you all right?" Erika questioned as she stared at Sam and Skipper still lying on the HQ's top.

"Other than being exhausted and in pain, we are great." Sam and Skipper answered together.

"I think we should get you two into the HQ and see if you have any serious injuries." Kowalski and Erika uttered.

"All right, that sounds like a good idea." Sam and Skipper groaned as they got to their feet and followed the others into the HQ.

Layla, Erika, and Kowalski checked thoroughly for any injuries that Skipper and Sam might have gotten from their fight with each other. All three of them breathed a sigh of relief when they discovered that Sam and Skipper didn't have any internal bleeding or broken bones. They told Skipper and Sam that both of them only had some minor bruises that they received during their fight. This was good news for Skipper and Sam until Skipper noticed that a little white envelope was sticking out from behind his bunk pillow. His friends watched him with much curiosity as he waddled toward his bunk and snatched the little white envelope from behind his pillow. He opened the envelope carefully, pulled out the letter, and then read it silently to himself:

_Skipper,_

_I really hate to take you away from your friends and family at the Central Park Zoo, but I am desperate for your help. I will tell you the details of your mission when I see you._

_I want you to meet me outside the Bullhead City Airport in Arizona on Tuesday night at 10pm._

_General Thomas_

Skipper looked up from the letter and to his friends, who held curiosity in their expressions about what the letter said. He didn't want to go on this solo mission, but he began to think that if he didn't go that it would be a grave mistake. This letter concerned him greatly because there was no mention of how long he would be away from Sam, his friends, and the Central Park Zoo. Sam noticed that Skipper looked conficted by the letter and waddled towards him to see what the letter said.

"What does the letter say, Skipper?" Sam asked.

"General Thomas needs my help with something and wants me to meet him outside the Bullhead City Airport on Tuesday at 10pm." Skipper answered.

"He wants to meet you in Bullhead City, Arizona." Kowalski said, looking suspicious.

"Yes, but I have no idea why he needs my help." Skipper muttered.

"How are you going to get there?" Erika questioned.

"I'll take a plane there." Skipper replied.

"He gave you a plane ticket too." Sam stated as the ticket fell out when Skipper turned the envelope upside down.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinfan19: Hey Everyone! If you're reading this, then that must mean it is time for Chapter Two's Announcement Show! Once again, I have the main cast of my POM fanfiction stories except our villains. BOOOM ( AN EXPLOSION OCCURS AND BLACK SMOKE FILLS THE ROOM)<strong>_

_**Seamus: Did you miss us and I would take the 'except our villains' part out of your last sentence, Penguinsfan19!**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Nevermind Folks, our villains have graced us with their presence.**_

_**Dr. Blowhole: Thanks for that stirring introduction, Penguinsfan19.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Um, you're welcome.**_

_**Hans: I love your bedroom! It's so destructive and smokey looking.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Thanks, but it was all clean before the smoke bomb destroyed it. (mutters)**_

_**Skipper: Wait a second, what is Hans doing here?**_

_**Hans: I'm here because I am starring in this fanfiction story, Dumb-dumb.**_

_**Skipper: Oh, right.**_

_**Sam: He must be helping those two chuckleheads over there. (She whispers to her friends, while she looks at Dr. Blowhole and Seamus)**_

_**Erika and Mort: Chuckleheads. (saying the words in a giggle)**_

_**Stacy, Becky, and Layla: Nice little pun, Sam.**_

_**Maurice and Jonah: That's humorous.**_

_**Private, King Julien, and Skipper: Good one.**_

_**Rico and Kowalski: That's hilarious!**_

_**Hans: What's so funny?**_

_**Dr. Blowhole: Please tell us what is so funny.**_

_**Seamus: JUST TELL US ALREADY!**_

_**Sam: You three are a bunch of chuckleheads.**_

_**Villains: Now, that's cold.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: See all of you at the end of Chapter Three!**_

_**My Guests: Good-bye! Please Review!**_


	3. Love and A Letter of Lies

Sam was watching the Monday Evening News with News Anchor Chuck Charles as Skipper came into the HQ from swimming and wrapped his flippers around Sam as he came up from behind her. The two of them had the night to themselves because Erika, Kowalski, Rico, and Becky went on a double date in the city. While Private had taken Layla to see a play in the park and Jonah was spending the night with Marlene at her habitat. Sam turned her head slightly and kissed Skipper on the side of his beak, while Skipper looked down at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong, Skipper? You look like something is brothering you." Sam asked her husband.

"You always seem to know when something is brothering me." Skipper said as he sat down next to Sam.

"You know you can tell me anything, so what is brothering you?" Sam replied calmly.

"Are you mad at me because I decided to go on this mission that General Thomas wants me to do?'' Skipper questioned.

"I'm disappointed that I can't go with you, but I'm not mad at you for going to help General Thomas with this mission." Sam answered.

"I wish you could come with me too, but I don't think I will be gone for more than a couple of days." Skipper added as he grabbed Sam and pulled her closer to him.

"What you thinking about, honey?" Sam smiled up at him.

"I'm thinking about making love to you, sweetheart." Skipper whispered to Sam as he held her close.

"You read my mind, honey." Sam grinned as Skipper picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Skipper gathered Sam into a big hug, while she wrapped her flippers around him. He pushed Sam back onto their bed, bent over her, and he kissed her deeply and for a long time. Sam thought the kiss was glorious. Skipper wriggled against Sam, his feathers sliding across hers as his body pulled away and pressed against hers. He had his flippers around the small of her back as she hugged him tightly and he knew that he was inside her. Sam let out a yell as Skipper made love to her, while both of them were panting and sweating. Skipper moved off of Sam's body and sank into their bed as she pulled him closer to her. Sam rested her head on Skipper's chest, while he kissed her lightly on her forehead. Around 9:30PM, Sam and Skipper went back to the main area of the HQ to see if their friends had returned from their dates, but none of their friends were in the HQ. So, the two of them watched a romantic- comedy called _Just Go With It_ that had Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston in it. At eleven-forty, the guys had finally entered the HQ and noticed that Skipper and Sam were sleeping soundly in their bunks, while the guys fell asleep as soon as all of them had gotten into their bunks.

* * *

><p>Skipper thought his flight from JFK Airport to Bullhead City Airport went by fast. He looked around for a human guy that had an Army outfit on and his name tag said Thomas on it, while the Army stripes indicated the man's rank. But he didn't see any men that were in Army uniforms as he walked into the men's restroom near the entrance of the airport. Skipper walked into one of the stalls and did his business as he heard the bathroom door open as he walked out of the stall. Instantly, Skipper was slammed against the wall that had been to his left a second ago and being held against the wall by some guy. He looked into the guy's face and noticed something familiar about this guy, but he never knew any guy that had a long, scar across the right side of their face. This guy also had a scar that sliced through his left eyebrow and extended upward about an inch in length. Then, Skipper saw what was so familiar about the guy as he stared into the man's stone gray eyes that seemed so cold and devious.<p>

"Seamus." Skipper growled.

"Hello Skipper." Seamus smirked.

"You sent me the letter, didn't you." Skipper asked angrily.

"Yes I did, but I had some help from Dr. Blowhole and a puffin that I think you know very well." Seamus said.

"Hans and Dr. Blowhole are helping you this time, but what happened to Devlin?" Skipper replied in a surprised tone of voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE, SKIPPER!" Seamus shouted as he pushed Skipper harder into the wall.

"Fine, I won't say that name in your presence! But I'm not staying around to find out what you and your partners have planned for me." Skipper answered sternly as he swung his left leg out and knocked Seamus off his feet.

Skipper jumped over Seamus, who was in a crumpled heap on the restroom floor, and ran for the door. But, unfortunately, he didn't get too far before he felt the excruciating pain of being electrocuted. Skipper screamed in agony as powerful charges of electricity surged throughout his body, while Seamus just watched and laughed coldly at him. Seamus stopped electrocuting Skipper as soon as he saw the young man transform back into the annoying penguin that he wanted to torture and kill. He grabbed Skipper swiftly by the beak and stared at him as he began to fade away into unconsciousness, but he slapped Skipper in the face to tell him something.

"I think your wife needs to work on her transforming skills because it was way too easy for me to pick you out from everyone in this airport." Seamus snickered as Skipper looked at him through blurred vision.

"If I escape from your evil clutches, I will tell her that great advice." Skipper muttered.

"I believe when I say that you will never escape and your precious sweetheart is never coming to rescue you." Seamus announced sternly as Skipper finally lost consciousness.

**_PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hey Everybody! I'm back and pumped for Chapter Three's Announcement Show! I have the Guardians and Penguins with me on the announcement show today.<strong>

**My guests: Hello everyone!**

**Penguinsfan19: I hope all of you have been enjoying the story so far, but now, it starts to get really interesting.**

**Skipper: How could I fall so easily into the enemies' clutches?**

**Sam: The letter you got that was supposely from General Thomas didn't seem suspicious to you or any of us.**

**Private and Kowalski: Sam's got a good point about that, Skipper. **

**Jonah: I just can't wait to see what happens in the next chapters.**

**Layla: There is no doubt that Skipper is going to be tortured a lot by Hans, Dr. Blowhole, and Seamus. Also, I hope we find out that Skipper was taken by three crazy villains within one to two chapters from now.**

**Skipper: I agree with Layla about finding me pretty quickly.**

**Rico: Definitely!**

**Erika: I can't wait until the next chapter!**

**Penguinsfan19: Goodbye everybody and keep on reading!**

**My Guests: See Yeah later and Please review this story!**


	4. Torture Comes With Revenge

Skipper woke up in a total daze as he looked around the dimly lit room that he was in and saw a brunch of horrifying torture devices. He guessed that torture devices belonged to Seamus because the man was a crazed freak when it came to torturing somebody. Then, Skipper noticed his flippers and feet were being held by metal cuffs that kept him pinned up against a wall that was facing all of these torture devices. There was complete and utter silence in the room until a doorway to Skipper's left slid open, while a solitary figure stepped into the room. Seamus smirked at Skipper as he walked up to the penguin that was just hanging around and looking miserable, which was great in Seamus' opinion.

"Morning Skipper, how was you sleep?" Seamus asked in a dark tone.

"I was knocked out, so I really wasn't sleeping." Skipper growled.

"How do you like your room, Skipper?'' Seamus questioned.

"It's great, makes me feel like I'm in a medieval dungeon and it's creepy how many torture devices that you have." Skipper muttered sarcastically.

"Everyone has their own crazy obsession; now, let's see which one of my torture devices that I will use on you first." Seamus replied as he turned his back on Skipper and walked toward a couple of tables with a number of torture devices on each.

Seamus stared down at some devices that looked directly from the medieval time period, while Skipper was getting tired of being pinned to the wall. Skipper let out a quiet sigh of boredom when his body dropped to the floor and landed hard on his stomach. He slid behind one of the tables as Seamus looked up quickly and realized that Skipper was not restrained anymore.

"Who in the world pressed the button to release our prisoner? Where the heck did you go, Skipper?" Seamus shouted suddenly as he walked around to try to find Skipper.

"I'm not telling you where I'm at." Skipper muttered as he waddled to the next table without making a sound.

"Curse you, Skipper! Where the hell are you hiding!" Seamus raged as he kept on searching for Skipper, while Dr. Blowhole came into the room.

"I found him!" Hans exclaimed as he burst through a door in front of Skipper and wacked Skipper with a large fish that made Skipper stumble backward.

"Great job and what kind of fish is that, Hans?" Dr. Blowhole and Seamus replied as they came over to the spot where Hans and Skipper were.

"Thanks and it's a Bluefin Tuna." Hans answered as Seamus bent down next to Skipper and grabbed his beak tightly.

"If you had just told me where you were than I might have taken it easy on you, Skipper. But now, I plan to torture you until you're screaming for me to stop or lose consciousness. Also, you're not going to try and fight us again because you are just making it worst for yourself. Now, do I make myself clear, Skipper." Seamus stated darkly as he turned Skipper's beak upward a little when Skipper failed to answer in time. "I said 'do I make myself clear'." Seamus yelled at Skipper as he turned his beak upward more and Skipper let out a quick reply.

"Okay, Okay, I won't fight against the three of you! Just please, let go of my beak!" Skipper burst out his reply, while he hoped that Seamus would let go of his beak.

"Good, now that you are going to cooperate with us, let the torturing begin." Seamus smirked at Skipper as he walked over to a lab table and slammed Skipper on it. "Now, I think if I remember correctly is that you're afraid of needles. Am I right, Skipper?" Seamus snickered as he held a bone marrow needle in front of Skipper's face.

"Um, uh, your memory has served you well, Seamus." Skipper gulped as he looked at the needle, and then at Seamus.

"The best part about torturing you in about five seconds is that your wife is not here to stop me." Seamus informed with a devious smile as he stabbed Skipper swiftly in his right side.

Skipper screamed bloody murder as waves of pain surged through his body, while Seamus removed the needle and laughed coldly at him. Crimson red blood was streaming out of the wound in Skipper's right side when Seamus stabbed him in a spot right above his left leg. Seamus grinned evilly as he stared at the blood that was flowing from both of Skipper's wounds and watching Skipper struggle against the restraints in pain. He wasn't done torturing Skipper by a long shot as he stabbed Skipper's left hip with the bone marrow needle, removed it, and then stabbed Skipper in the chest with a regular medical needle. Skipper was starting to feel dizzy and weak as Seamus picked a scalpel after removing the medical needle from his chest. Skipper felt like he was going to faint as Seamus made a few swift upward slices across his chest with the scalpel. He finally cried out to Seamus to stop torturing him after a minute of slice and dice with the scalpel, while he groaned in pain as Seamus released him, grabbed him by his right foot, and walked out of the room with Dr. Blowhole and Hans following Seamus. Seamus walked down the long hallway for awhile until he stopped in front of a bedroom with a hard plastic sliding door, which reminded Skipper of the bedroom that he had shared with Sam when the two of them got captured by Dr. Blowhole, Devlin, and Seamus.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole, Hans, and Seamus said together as Skipper was thrown into the bedroom by Seamus and left him alone.

"It's creepy, how villains can make any normal phrase sound so sinister." Skipper mumbled to himself as he limped into the bathroom to clean up his wounds.

After five minutes of tireless effort, Skipper managed to get the water running for a shower and watched a couple streams of bloody water go down into the drain. Twenty minutes past when Skipper finally stopped the running water of his shower as the water wasn't turning a bloody red color. He grabbed a towel quickly from the towel rack, waddled out of the bathroom, and jumped onto the bed as his body surged with pain again.

"I'm such an idiot, I should have never left the Central Park Zoo. I just hope that Sam and my friends will find me soon or I'm never going to see them again." Skipper muttered to himself as tears began to form in his eyes. "I need you so badly right now, Sam." Skipper whispered as his eyes closed and he started to cry as he fell asleep.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello Everyone! I'm back with the Chapter Four's Announcement Show and Today, I have Skipper and our favorite villains from my Fanfiction stories.<strong>_

_**Skipper: Hey.**_

_**Hans, Dr. Blowhole, and Seamus: Hello.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: So, how did the four of you like the Chpter?**_

_**Skipper: I hated that I was the one being tortured, but I thought it was well-written.**_

_**Hans: I loved the part when I hit Skipper with the Bluefin Tuna. It was hilarious!**_

_**Skipper: Of course, you loved that part because you were able to catch me off guard. (Thought to himself)**_

_**Seamus: I just loved all the torture in this chapter and I was the one doing the torturing.**_

_**Dr. Blowhole: Very well-written, but I wish I had gotten to do something.**_

**_Seamus: You did do something by watching me torture Skipper._**

**_Dr. Blowhole: Wahoo, Lucky me. (replies in a bored tone of voice)_**

**_Skipper and Penguinsfan19: Okay. Well, Goodbye for now and please review!_**

**_Seamus: Wait, what, oh, Goodbye._**

**_Dr. Blowhole: What, are we leaving already? All right, Goodbye then._**

**_Hans: No, the show can't be over! (I whisper in his earhole) Oh, Goodbye and see you next time._**


	5. Panicking and The Real Torture Begins

Sam paced frantically around the HQ, hoping that Skipper would come through one of the secret entrances. She was beginning to worry about her husband because it had been eighteen days since he left for his solo mission that General Thomas sent him on. Sam had felt so happy, upset, and worried because a week after Skipper left, the zoo's veternarian found out that Skipper and her were going to be the lucky parents of twins. Once Alice the Zookeeper took her back to the Penguin Habitat, she ran into the HQ and transformed into a human. At first, her friends thought something was wrong until Sam told them that Skipper and her were going to be parents; she also told them that she was pregnant with twins. Sam couldn't wait to tell Skipper, but the first time she tried to talk to him by telepathic communication; however, she didn't get an answer and that is when she started to worry that Skipper might be in trouble. So, she had tried for the last week and a half to contact Skipper by talking to him telepathically, but each time she did was a total failure. Kowalski and Erika had just entered the HQ as they stared at Sam pacing around and muttering quietly to herself. The two of them hesitated for a moment before they approached their friend, who was obviously very frantic at the present time.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Erika and Kowalski asked her together.

"What makes you two think that something is wrong with me? I'm just great, dandy even." Sam replied in a goofy, fake laugh.

"Come on, We know darn well that something is brothering you, Sam." Erika exclaimed as she stared at her friend in concern.

"Just tell us what is brothering you, please." Kowalski added as he looked at Sam with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm worried about Skipper and I think he might be in trouble. Plus, I'm really scared about being pregnant and he doesn't even know about it." Sam confessed as she fell to the ground and broke into heavy sobs, while her friends rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Have you had any contact with Skipper telepathically?" Kowalski questioned her calmly.

"I've tried contacting him for the last week and a half, but I never got an answer from him." Sam muttered.

"Did you try contacting General Thomas telepathically?" Erika inquired as Sam's head shot upward.

"No, I didn't try contacting General Thomas, but that is a great idea." Sam answered as she closed her eyes and focused on the mind of General Thomas.

Sam felt lighter than the air itself as she flew through an endless realm of black until she saw a sudden spotlight ahead of her. While under this spotlight was General Thomas or his subconscious, who was standing at attention as she appeared in front of him. She told Thomas' subconscious about the letter that had been sent to Skipper by his living self, but he informed her that he had never sent Skipper any letter for a solo mission. Sam gasped as she began to fade away and return to her body in a bright flash of light. Her eyes slammed open as she stood up quickly, ran over to Skipper's bunk, and grabbed the letter. Instantly, Sam saw Seamus standing behind Hans the Puffin as he typed this letter on one of Dr. Blowhole's computers, while Dr. Blowhole just watched Hans typing the letter that had been a trap for Skipper from the very beginning. Then, a second image raced through Sam's mind and that image showed Hans sneaking into the HQ through the fish trophy entrance and slipped the letter under Skipper's bunk pillow. Sam came back to reality snarling and crumbling the letter into a little ball of paper as she turned to Kowalski and Erika with a deadly expression on her face.

"Seamus, Hans, and Dr. Blowhole sent the letter to Skipper and once I find out where they are torturing Skipper, they are dead meat." Sam growled in fierce determination.

* * *

><p>Skipper's situation had not gotten any better, but became much worse than he would have ever predicted. Seamus had raised the torture level greatly by the second day of torturing Skipper. That day, Seamus had decided it would hilarious to watch Skipper and Hans fight each other until one of them lost consciousness, but the kicker was that Hans got a combat knife and a triple ball mace (three spiked-balls attached to a wooden handle by a steel chain) to fight with and Skipper had no weapons. Skipper had managed to dodge the weapons that Hans had attacked him with a few times until Hans swung the triple ball mace at him that struck him right in his chest. He remembered that he still standing after he got hit and that Hans was about to stab him with the combat knife when he grabbed Hans' flippers tightly and threw the crazy puffin across the room. Unfortunately, Hans had a back up plan and throw the combat knife at Skipper, and then watched as Skipper fell to the ground with the knife's blade in his stomach. Skipper still remembered all of the determination and pain that was coursing through him as he pulled the knife out of his stomach. He stood back up and stared at Hans with a deadly glare as he held the combat knife in his right flipper, while Hans charged at him with the triple ball mace and struck Skipper in his left side before he had the time to react. Then at that moment, Skipper was bent over in pain and fell the ground as he lost consciousness.<p>

Torture days three to six had been nothing, but Seamus blasting and electrocuting Skipper with different energy beams that came out of his precious blaster. Skipper hated these days of torture more than any of the other torture sessions so far because of the intense pain as the energy surged through him and he was reminded of the horrible torture session that Sam went through four years ago. He also had hated that Seamus had tortured him until he lost consciousness and didn't come to until the morning after. Day seven, Skipper had to fight Hans again; however, Seamus had a slashing party with his cutting knife before Skipper went to face Hans in combat. Hans had laughed like a maniac when Skipper showed up for their fight with three long gashes across his chest. The only thing that seemed to be fair about this fight was that it was hand-to-hand combat. The good thing in this fight was that Skipper managed to knock out Hans, but before Hans was knocked out, he had broken several of Skipper's ribs by kicking him hard in the stomach. Also, Hans had managed to break Skipper's left flipper by slamming Skipper to the ground and slamming his elbow down on it.

Days eight and nine had involved a painful game of twenty questions for Skipper because he was strapped to torture device called the rack, while Seamus demanded all of his questions to answered quickly and truthfully (Thanks for the suggestion, Sk). Sadly, the first question that Seamus asked Skipper was why he hadn't died from all the torture that he had been through and Skipper didn't blurt out his answer quick enough; so his limbs were stretched a little. Skipper's second question, which was when did he start to realize that he had a crush on Sam and he answered that quickly, but according to the lie detector device that was strapped to his head had told Seamus that he was lying and that time he was stretched until something went pop. On day eight, questions three to seven were the only ones that Skipper managed to answer quick enough and that the stupid lie detector agreed to be true. But the last three questions had left Skipper totally puzzled and in unbearable pain. On day nine, Seamus continued to ask Skipper about his life, his relationship with Sam, and even asked if Skipper wanted to be a father for some odd and frustrating reason. Luckily, Skipper had answered all of Seamus' questions without being stretched like a roll of black and white taffy.

Day ten, Skipper was forced to fight one of Dr. Blowhole's mutant monsters that ended up being an enormous and vicious rabbit. Normally, he would have taken on any mutant monster that his crazy dolphin nemesis had created. But this time, Skipper tried really hard to just get away from this horrific monstrosity; however, Dr. Blowhole's mutant rabbit chased him until it had pinned him to the floor successfully. Uncontrollable fear spread through Skipper as he stared at the rabbit, while the rabbit looked at him curiously, sniffed him, and then just left him alone. Seamus was in a blinding fury after the rabbit left Skipper alone because he wanted the mutated freak to tear Skipper apart, but the stupid thing didn't. He raged at Dr. Blowhole for creating a mutant rabbit that didn't have a destructive bone in its body, while Skipper slid back to his temporary bedroom without being noticed by any of his villains.

* * *

><p>By day eleven, a very fortunate event unfolded when Seamus decided that he would give Skipper a week without any torture sessions. Skipper knew that Dr. Blowhole and Hans must have talked with Seamus about this decision because he could tell that Seamus still wanted to torture him. So for the last week, Dr. Blowhole had been tending to Skipper, which Skipper had thought to be dangerous and ironic at first. But Skipper figured that Blowhole would be better than Seamus or Hans when it came to medical attention. He remembered the surprised look on Dr. Blowhole's face on the first night when he injected him with morphine, but he never struggled against Blowhole. That's when Dr. Blowhole began to realize just how much torture Skipper had endured and how much pain he was in. For seven days, Blowhole and Skipper didn't utter a word to each other. But today, Blowhole had finally gathered up all the courage he had and talked to Skipper a little bit.<p>

"Hey Skipper, how are you feeling?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Wow, we are finally talking to each other after seven days of nothing. I'm feeling okay, but not too great. Thanks for asking, Blowhole." Skipper muttered.

"You're welcome and to be honest, I am shocked that you didn't die after all this torture you have endured." Dr. Blowhole said.

"I really shocked that I haven't died yet too, but I guess it's just that I'm fighting to stay alive because I want to get back to my family and friends." Skipper explained sadly.

"I know you are going to see them again, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole replied.

"How can you be so sure, Blowhole?" Skipper questioned as he looked up at Blowhole.

"I know you are going to see them again because you will not stop fighting to be with them again and they will not stop trying to find you. Plus, I would like to help you escape from here on one condition." Dr. Blowhole stated.

"You're right and what is your one condition?" Skipper added.

"My condition is quite simple, I want you to tell me who saved me from a watery doom on the night I lost my eye." Blowhole answered.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello people of Fanfiction! If you are reading this, then it must be time for Chapter Five's Announcement Show! Once again, I have our three villains on the show and Skipper, but we also have Erika, Kowalski, and Sam on the show today!<strong>_

_**My Guests: Hey everybody!**_

_**Penguinsfan19: So, did you guys enjoy the chapter?**_

_**Skipper: The chapter was long, but pretty good. I like how kept switching from the present and to the past.**_

_**Sam: I thought it was interesting that Skipper and Dr. Blowhole actually talked to each other without wanting to the other.**_

_**Erika: Huh, I found that part quite interesting myself, Sam. I also liked the part when Sam knew that Skipper taken by Dr. Blowhole, Seamus, and Hans.**_

_**Kowalski: Chapter Five was great, I thought every scene was very well-written.**_

_**Seamus: The torture scenes were the best part.**_

_**Hans: Agreed!**_

_**Skipper and Dr. Blowhole: Speak for yourselves.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: All right, that is it for this show. Thanks for coming on the show, guys and girls! **_

_**My Guests: You're welcome and see you next time. Please read and review!**_


	6. I'm Helping You Escape and She Knows

"You want me to tell you who saved you that night. Are you sure, Blowhole?" Skipper replied as he looked at Blowhole with a concerned expression.

"Oh my gosh, it was you and your team that saved me from a watery doom on the night I lost my eye." Blowhole gasped as he stared at Skipper.

"Yes, we got you to the zookeepers that night, but how did you figure that out?" Skipper asked.

"I figured that information out by noticing the concerned expression on your face a few minutes ago." Dr. Blowhole answered.

"Right, so are you going to help me escape from... ahh, which one of your lairs did Seamus bring me to?" Skipper questioned Blowhole.

"I think about it, Skipper. Plus, Sam and yourself spent a lot of quality time together in this lair." Blowhole added.

"Seamus brought me to your lair at the edge of Lake Mead." Skipper stated quickly.

"You're correct and I have decided that I am going to help you, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole announced.

"Thanks, Blowhole." Skipper replied before Sam's echoed inside his mind.

* * *

><p>Skipper groaned in a whisper as he stared upward and saw Sam looking down at him with huge smile on her face. He stood up quickly and hugged Sam for a long time because he was so excited to see her, even if he was just hugging Sam's subconscious. Sam's subconscious kissed him once he was done hugging her and he realized just how much he had missed Sam since he had been captured. Once their kiss ended, Sam looked at him and began to him something that she had been wanting him for awhile:<p>

"I have such great news to tell you, Skipper." Sam announced.

"What's the great news that you want to tell me, Sam?" Skipper said sounding excited to know what Sam was going to say.

"I'm pregnant and we are going to have twins!" Sam exclaimed in a joyful tone of voice, while Skipper smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad! We're going to be parents and we are having twins!" Skipper burst out in joy as hugged Sam again.

"Yes, we are going to be parents. But first, I need get you back to Central Park Zoo. Where are Hans, Seamus, and Dr. Blowhole keeping you as their prisoner?" Sam asked.

"I'll give you a hint, it is a place that you and I spent a lot quality time with each other." Skipper replied.

"You're at Lake Mead, but who told you that information?" Sam wondered.

"Dr. Blowhole told me and he wants to help me escape from Lake Mead. He never wanted to get revenge on me apparently, so just Hans and Seamus have been torturing me." Skipper stated.

"I don't trust Dr. Blowhole that much, but I would rather trust him than either Seamus or Hans." Sam muttered, while Skipper nodded his head in agreement.

"I can rescue you with no big problems, but how am I going to send Seamus back to my dimension without getting hurt...or hurting our two unborn kids that are inside of me." Sam added.

"I have a suggestion, but it could be risky." Skipper acknowledged.

"What's your suggestion, Skipper?" Sam asked him.

"My suggestion is that you ask Devlin to take Seamus back to your dimension." Skipper answered.

"That is a risky suggestion, but it just might work." Sam muttered as her image began to fade away, and then she was just gone.

"No, it can't be time for you to leave yet! Please come back, Sam!" Skipper shouted as he came back to reality, opened his eyes, and saw Dr. Blowhole staring at him with a look of concern on his face.

"Sam was just talking to you inside your mind, wasn't she, Skipper?" Dr. Blowhole questioned Skipper as soon as he stopped shouting.

"Yes, she did and she is coming to rescue me soon." Skipper answered.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello, reader and writers of Fanfiction! I have got a great announcement show for all of you today! But first, I must introduce my guests that could make it on my little announcement show for all of you! Today, I have Dr. Blowhole and our lovely married couple, Sam and Skipper.<strong>_

_**Skipper and Sam: Hey!**_

_**Dr. Blowhole: Hello.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: How did you three like Chapter Six?**_

_**Sam: I thought the Chapter was great! I enjoyed the part where Skipper and I are talking to each other.**_

_**Skipper: I still can't believe that I'm going to be a dad! It's so exciting!**_

_**Dr. Blowhole: Congratulations, you two.**_

_**Sam and Skipper: Thanks, Blowhole!**_

_**Sam: I can't believe that you want to help Skipper escape Lake Mead, but thank you, Blowhole.**_

_**Dr. Blowhole: No problem, Sam.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Sorry to say this, but this ends our little announcement show for this week.**_

_**My guests: Goodbye all and Please review this story.**_


	7. Coming To the Rescue

"Are you crazy!" Jonah shouted at Sam.

"Maybe, but I am still asking if Devlin will help me take down his father because I already know that I won't be able to." Sam answered sternly.

"What if Devlin and Melanie turn their backs on you, and then decide to help Seamus to defeat you?" Layla asked in an angered tone of voice.

"I never mentioned that Melanie would help, but I'm going to take that risk. Plus, Devlin and Melanie are probably the only two people that could stop Seamus once and for all." Sam stated.

"Guys! The only thing that we should be discussing is a plan to rescue Skipper and if Sam wants to ask for Devlin's help, then we let her do it! Also, I believe that Devlin and maybe, Melanie, won't turn their backs on Sam. Another thing is that Sam probably has so much anger build up in her body that neither Hans or Seamus won't be able to attack her." Erika announced.

"I still don't agree with this plan, but we need to get Skipper before Seamus and Hans kill him." Jonah and Layla replied together.

"Agreed." Kowalski, Private, Erika, and Sam said.

"Uh huh." Rico uttered.

"All right, Time to talk to Devlin and I hope that this plan will work." Sam thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Sam saw nothing, but black as she tried to contact Devlin in his mind and for a few minutes, she thought she would not be able to contact him. Then, a sudden spotlight was shining brightly in front of Sam and she saw Devlin's subconscious staring down at her under the spotlight. Devlin's subconscious looked at Sam with much curiosity for a couple of seconds, and then asked why she was contacting him. Sam told Devlin that Skipper had been gotten a mysterious letter that he thought was from his former army officer, General Thomas, for a solo mission. Skipper took an airplane flight to the Bullhead City Airport in Arizona, which was eighteen days ago and had gotten captured by Dr. Blowhole, a puffin named Hans, and his father, Seamus. Sam also told Devlin that she had been able to contact Skipper today after seventeen days of nothing and was informed that Dr. Blowhole was going to help Skipper escape from his lair at Lake Mead. Devlin was quiet for several minutes as he pondered on why the young Lead Guardian was telling him this. Then, a sudden thought came to him as he looked into the Lead Guardian's face, which had a desperate expression on it. He asked his former foe if she wanted Melanie and him to help her rescue Skipper from Hans the puffin and his father, while Sam replied with a simple answer of yes. Sam waited for Devlin's decision for a few seconds, and then Devlin finally answered her question with a yes. Her subconscious began to fade away as the connection between Devlin and her ended. She opened her eyes immediately and saw every one of her friends staring at her with curious expressions on their faces.

"So, is Devlin going to help you rescue Skipper?" Jonah and Layla asked her.

"Yes, Melanie and him are going to help me rescue Skipper." Sam replied as she waited for Devlin to talk to her inside her mind.

"When are the three of you going to teleport to Lake Mead?" Kowalski questioned Sam as she rose her left hand into the air, while the Heart of Millennia came out and transformed her into her guardian form.

"Once Devlin contacts me inside my head... Ah, dang it!" Sam answered as Devlin's voice spoke to her.

"Melanie and I are ready to go, we've got the coordinates in the teleportation system." Devlin's voice said in her head.

"All right, I'll see the two of you at Dr. Blowhole's Lair at Lake Mead in a few minutes." Sam's voice stated sternly in Devlin's head, and then the connection beween them faded.

"I'm ready to go, I'll see all of you later and be prepared to see Skipper pretty beat up." Sam announced as she concentrated hard on Dr. Blowhole's Lair at Lake Mead.

"See you later and bring Skipper home, Sam." her friends added before she was gone with a small crackling sound in the background.

* * *

><p>Skipper woke up feeling weak and angry as he looked up at Seamus' face, while his body was being pinned to a lab table. He looked around the room for Dr. Blowhole, but didn't see his former dolphin nemesis anywhere until Seamus pointed to the Bottle-Nosed Dolphin hanging over a large pool of water by a thick rope that was wrapped around his tail. From his position, Skipper noticed that Blowhole was still unconscious because Seamus had blasted both of them with a strong energy beam from his stupid staff after he found out that Blowhole was helping Skipper to escape from this torture fest. He felt bad for Blowhole because he was about to be killed and eaten by some unknown creature that lurked in the water below him. Also, Skipper was thinking about three things: What torture could Seamus possibly do to him in a few minutes, he desperately wanted to see Sam and his friends again, and he wondered if would be good dad if he lived through this torture. Seamus looked at Skipper curiously as the small penguin glared up at him with a determined expression that reminded him of Sam. He wondered if Skipper even noticed that a combat knife was an inch from being plunged into his stomach because at the present moment, Skipper looked focused on something else. But Seamus did get Skipper's full attention after he stabbed him in the stomach with the combat knife. Within five minutes, Seamus had managed to slash open all of Skipper's wounds, while Skipper was covered in his own blood and letting out numerous gasps of pain. Dr. Blowhole regained consciousness immediately as he stared down at a large pool of water suspiciously, and then turned his attention to Seamus and Skipper.<p>

"What the hell have you done to him, Seamus?" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed as he looked at Skipper, who was covered in blood.

"Nice of you to join us again, Blowhole. What I have just done to Skipper is torturing him, which you never seemed to accomplish well at all." Seamus said simply as a sinister grin spread across his face, while a couple of crackling pops echoed from behind Hans and Seamus.

"WHAAT WAS THAT LOUD POPPING SOUND!" Hans exclaimed as he turned to see Sam and two figures in ninja outfits like Seamus had on at the present time.

"Funtime is over, now let Skipper and Dr. Blowhole go, Seamus." Sam replied sternly.

"So, this is how you come to rescue your husband by asking for help from two of your enemies or should I say former enemies." Seamus laughed.

"Yeah, I came to rescue Skipper with Devlin and Melanie to help me because they might be the only ones who could knock some sense into that evil head of yours." Sam answered with a stern tone in her voice.

"Well, you should know that the two of them foolish traitors because they left the Destroyers four years ago. Also, I think you have gained about pounds since I saw you four years ago, Sam." Seamus added as he watched Sam's face become as red as a cherry.

"TALKING TO YOU IS SO FRUSTRATING AND A WASTE OF MY TIME, SO LET'S JUST START FIGHTING!" Sam shouted at Seamus as she blasted a big blue- silver energy beam that slammed Seamus onto the ground.

Sam took off toward Skipper who was bleeding badly on the lab table that Seamus tortured him on, while Devlin began to fight his own father and Melanie was tying up Hans with a rope. Skipper looked up at Sam as she unstrapped the cuffs around his flippers and feet, while Blowhole shouted over at Sam to save him from a killer whale that had jumped out of the water. The killer whale missed snatching up Dr. Blowhole in its mighty jaws by an inch as Sam leaped into the air and flew swiftly towards Blowhole. Sam whipped up a stream of water, slashed the water stream at the rope keeping Blowhole suspended in midair, and a light breeze caught him before he fell into the pool. She began to fly back towards Skipper with Blowhole floating beside her when the killer whale jumped into the air again. Sam's concentration to keep Blowhole was broken, but Sam grabbed on to his dorsal fin in just the nick of time. Skipper's vision started to blur as Sam dropped Dr. Blowhole near the lab table and ran back towards the pool of water. He felt his body fall back onto the lab table and lost consciousness before Blowhole had a chance of keeping him awake. Meanwhile, Sam had just dove into the pool, created an air bubble around to breathe, and put her hand on the killer whale's forehead. She could hear the whale's deperate cries to return to its pack in the Ross Sea that Sam knew was in Antarctica. Sam concentrated hard on the Ross Sea and within a few minutes, the killer whale was gone and being welcomed by its pack. Blowhole turned to Sam as she came bursting out of the water and shoke the water off of her wings.

"You need to get Skipper out of here!" Dr. Blowhole spoke suddenly to Sam as she flew over to the lab table.

"You're right, but what about Seamus and Hans?'' Sam asked as she picked up Skipper gently.

"I think Devlin, Melanie, and I will be able to deal with those two without your help. Go home and congratulations on being the parents of twins." Dr. Blowhole answered before Sam teleported back to the Central Park Zoo with Skipper in her arms.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello, Everybody! Welcome to Chapter Seven's Announcement Show! I have the Guardians, Penguins, our three favorite villains, Devlin, and Melanie on the show today!<strong>

**My Guests: Hi, everyone.**

**Penguinsfan19: Did all of you enjoy Chapter 7?**

**Jonah: It was a great chapter because Sam had to trust Devlin and Melanie to help her rescue Skipper. I thought the argument between Sam and I was a perfect way to start the chapter.**

**Layla: I agree with Jonah. That argument was a great start off for Chapter Seven and it was interesting that Sam took that risk to trust Devlin and Melanie instead of, letting her friends help her.**

**Erika: I thought Sam did a great job rescuing Skipper and Dr. Blowhole without the help of her friends. Plus, Devlin and Melanie didn't turn their backs on her to return to the dark side.**

**Seamus: I may lose this battle, but I got to torture your husband one last time before you had the chance to rescue him. (He turns towards Sam and smirks deviously)**

**Sam: Yeah and I would wipe that devious smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you!**

**Skipper: Please relax, Sam. **

**Kowalski: Sorry to say this, Skipper, but I really want to beat Seamus to a pulp like Sam does right now.**

**Private: So, do I! I hate him with every fiber of being because he tortured you for about three weeks!**

**Layla: Wow, you are really pissed off, but I agree with you, Private.**

**Private: I am pissed off.**

**Erika, Jonah, Sam, and Kowalski: You're going down, Seamus!**

**Rico: Goin' down, Seamus!**

**Devlin and Melanie: Wait! We know that Seamus tortured Skipper for a long time, but getting revenge on him is not the answer.**

**Dr. Blowhole and Skipper: Devlin and Melanie have a point, guys.**

**Devlin and Melanie: of course, we have a point.**

**Hans: so, what is the point you two have?**

**Dr. Blowhole: I think their point is that trying to get revenge on Seamus will amount to nothing.**

**Hans: Was I talking to you, traitor hole.**

**Dr. Blowhole: No, but that was the worst comeback I ever heard.**

**Devlin and Melanie: Blowhole was right about getting revenge on Seamus.**

**Penguinsfan19: All right and that is it for this announcement show, but join us next time at Chapter Eight's Announcement Show! **

**My Guests: Goodbye. Please Read and Review!**


	8. Let the Healing Begin

Sam landed flat on her back as she began to open her eyes, while Skipper was still wrapped safely in her arms. She saw a lot of concerned expressions on her friends faces as sat up with Skipper, who was motionless and bleeding in her arms. She pressed her right hand down on her husband's chest and realized that almost all of his ribs and his left flipper were broken, while she noticed that his flippers and legs looked like they had been stretched to the point of ripping the muscles and pulling the bones out of their joint sockets. Sam knew that Erika, Layla, and herself had to heal her husband as soon as possible when she listened to his slow, ragged breathing.

"Oh my gosh, is Skipper still alive because he looks horrible, Sam?" Jonah asked as he looked at Sam with a terrified expression.

"He's still breathing, but we need to heal him right now." Sam answered Jonah as she motioned for Erika and Layla to come over.

"SAM! SKIPPER ISN'T BREATHING!" Erika shouted suddenly as she ran over to Sam, who had just put Skipper on the floor next to her.

"DAM IT, I WAITED TOO LONG TO HEAL HIS WOUNDS AND ALL OF HIS BLOOD IS JUST FLOWING OUT AT THIS POINT! PLEASE HANG HOLD ON, SKIPPER, WE ALL NEED YOU HERE AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Sam cried as she began to heal his wounds, while Erika was performing CPR.

''Doesn't CPR usually break someone's ribs?'' Private questioned Kowalski.

"If CPR is done correctly like Erika is doing, it usually breaks someone's ribs. Why do you ask, Private?" Kowalski replied.

"I was just wondering how much pain Skipper will be in when he wakes up." Private stated.

"You won't have to worry about that because Skipper won't be in any physical pain when he wakes up. Plus, Skipper's ribs were already broken before Erika started doing CPR on him." Sam explained as she finished healing Skipper's wounds just as Erika and her heard him groan, while he opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Skipper?" Kowalski, Erika, and Sam asked him.

"Not too great, but I'm glad to be home and alive." Skipper muttered as he rested on the floor.

"Sam finished healing you a minute ago, so do you want Erika or me to heal you next, Skipper?" Layla inquired as she looked at Skipper.

"I'd really like to have my broken bones tended to first before the burns." Skipper answered simply.

"All right, just stay relaxed and I will have your bones mended in a heartbeat. But I must warn you that putting some of your bones back into their joint sockets might be painful." Erika informed Skipper before she began to heal him.

Skipper was perfectly relaxed as Erika healed his broken ribs, which ended up being completely painless. He didn't feel any pain as she mended his left flipper, but she was right about the pain he would endure as she put his flipper and leg bones back into their appropriate joint sockets. Then, Erika helped Skipper into a sitting position as Layla came over to the two of them and started healing the burns that Skipper had received when he was being tortured. Layla was finished healing his burns pretty quickly, gave Skipper a big hug, and then asked the others to come over for a group hug. Skipper felt completely safe and relaxed as his friends gave him a great welcome home hug.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Devlin and Melanie had just returned to the Community of Ashton in their dimension with an unconscious Seamus. The two of them were breathing heavily as they dragged the High Commander of the Destroyers through their house and threw him down on a couch in the living room. Devlin muttered a sigh of relief as he sat down in a comfy recliner, while Melanie sitting in a lounge across from her dad.<p>

"What are we going to do with grandpa, Dad?" Melanie asked.

"I was thinking of blasting him with evil blaster, but have the darn thing on the good setting." Devlin uttered.

"That's sounds like a great idea, you two, but I'm going to let the two of you do that." Seamus spoke suddenly.

"Wow, you didn't stay unconscious too long." Melanie gasped.

"No, I didn't, my dearest Melanie." Seamus added.

"I'm going to give you two choices, which are either to live the rest of your life with us without getting blasted by your evil blaster or live with us and being good the rest of your life." Devlin explained.

"I like choice number one and the two of you would actually let me live here." Seamus replied.

"Of course, but you have to promise the two of us that you will not torture anyone EVER AGAIN!" Devlin and Melanie stated sternly.

"All right, I promise. Torturing people and animals doesn't matter to me anymore after I got my revenge on Skipper and Sam for the three previous weeks." Seamus informed, while his son groaned and held his hands on his head. "Did Sam just contact you telepathically, Devlin?'' Seamus questioned his son.

"Yes, she did and she said that Skipper is all right. She said thanks to Melanie and me for our help, while I replied back with a you're welcome." Devlin announced.

"It's good that Skipper is all right." Melanie said.

"Yes, it is." Devlin stated.

"I guess, but I'm curious about why Samantha Logan asked you two to help her rescue her husband." Seamus added.

"I thought you would have figured that out already because you were one to comment on her weight, Dad." Devlin informed.

"Wait a second, Samantha Logan hadn't gained a few pounds since I saw the last time I saw her, she's pregnant." Seamus exclaimed as he realized that Sam Logan and Skipper were going to be parents soon.

"Yes, she is and that is why she asked Melanie and myself to take you back to our dimension because she didn't want you to kill the two little kids inside of her." Devlin explained.

"That's great news, wow." Seamus muttered in surprise.

"Yes, it is. Now, let's go to sleep." Devlin replied.

"Sounds good to me." Seamus and Melanie agreed.

* * *

><p>Dr. Blowhole was watching all of the activity on each of his computer screens that showed the Penguins HQ. On the first screen, he saw Erika and Kowalski working in his lab on some new invention of his and on screen two was Private talking to Layla on the HQ's top platform. The third screen showed Rico sleeping in his bunk, while the final screen showed Skipper curled up next to Sam, both of them in a deep sleep (She's still in her human form).<p>

"Sam is definitely Skipper's soulmate and they are so cute when they are sleeping next to each other. But I wonder why Sam has not transformed back into a penguin yet?" Dr. Blowhole pondered.

"You did say she was pregnant, so she might not be able to transform into a penguin until she has their children." X the Lobster replied suddenly as he waited at the door of Blowhole's room.

"Good point, X and why are you standing in my doorway?" Dr. Blowhole said calmly.

"Just wondered if you needed anything before I go to sleep, Dr. Blowhole." X announced.

"No, I don't need anything and have goodnight's sleep, X." Blowhole answered.

"All right, see you tomorrow." X added as he left to go to sleep.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Eight's Announcement Show! Today I have the penguins and the guardians with me for this week's announcement show. <strong>_

_**My Guests: Hey!**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Did you guys think the chapter was good?**_

_**Skipper: It was pretty good. Plus, I survived all the torture I received from Seamus.**_

_**Sam: A very suspenseful part when I was trying to heal you, while Erika was performing CPR on you. But the chapter was very interesting.**_

_**Jonah: I liked this chapter because it tested our emotions, while Skipper was fighting to stay alive.**_

_**Layla: I liked the part where we all came into a group hug.**_

_**Kowalski: A pretty interesting read, if I do say so myself.**_

_**Rico: Good chapter!**_

_**Private: I loved this chapter and I love this story because it is brilliant!**_

_**Erika: Definitely worth reading.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Thanks for the feedback all of you! See all of you next time!**_

_**My Guests: Goodbye. Please read and review!**_


	9. It's Great to be Home

Skipper yawned as he began to wake up the next morning, and then he looked at Sam as she slept in their bed beside him. He pushed her arm that was draped over him slightly and waddled to the bathroom. Skipper returned from the bathroom and noticed that Sam was awake with pleasant smile on her face. Sam pulled Skipper towards her as he got back into bed. She kissed him lightly on his forehead, while Skipper felt a familiar twinge as some of Sam's magic surged through his body. Within seconds, Skipper was his regular penguin self to being transformed into the human guy that he always morphed into. He had always liked his human form because he was muscular-looking and he was taller than Sam by a few inches. Also, he liked that he could protect Sam at any point when the situation called for it and he always loved just holding Sam in his arms. Sam let out a small squeal of delight as her husband began to kiss her playfully on her face and neck. After several minutes of kissing each other passionately, Skipper figured that it would be wise for him to ask Sam a few questions:

"How long have you known that you were pregnant, Sam?" Skipper asked.

"It will be two weeks this Tuesday since I found out. Do you have any other pregnancy questions to ask me?" Sam replied with a smile.

"Yes, I have a couple more questions to ask you. You don't mind me asking, do you?" Skipper muttered.

"Of course not, go ahead and ask away." Sam answered in a cheerful tone.

"All right, I will just ask away. How long will you be pregnant?" Skipper stated.

"Nines Months." Sam said simply. "I know that seems like a long time to have our children in my body." Sam chuckled as she looked at the surprised expression on her husband's face.

"Yes, it is and I'm guessing that we will be in your dimension with your family when you are ready to deliver our children." Skipper added.

"You guessed right, honey. Is that all right with you?'' Sam said.

"It's fine with me, plus, you will have the support of your entire family during the nine months." Skipper announced.

"You're so sweet, Skipper. I'm so grateful that I fell in love with you." Sam whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad I fell in love with you and I'm grateful that you rescued me, Sam." Skipper uttered as he kissed the top of his wife's head, while he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"So, do you have any more pregnancy questions for me?" Sam asked Skipper.

"No, I had only those three questions, but do you have any questions for me?'' Skipper replied as he looked at Sam.

"When I do have the kids, you're not going to faint are you?'' Sam answered.

"I hope not, but I will try my hardest not to faint when you are in labor." Skipper stated.

"Good because I will need your full support during that time." Sam announced.

"Really, how painful could it be to give birth to two babies?" Skipper questioned his wife in a surprised tone of voice.

"I'm not entirely sure about that, but we will find out together." Sam explained. "So, do you have any plans for the day?" Sam replied.

"I want to spend my day with you and our friends, Sam." Skipper acknowledged.

"That's sounds like the perfect day to me." Sam smiled as she kissed her husband, and then heard a loud knocking sound against the door that led into Skipper's Office.

"Skipper, Sam, can we come in because Erika and I exciting news to tell the both of you?" Kowalski's voice echoed from outside the door.

"Sure, come on in." Sam and Skipper shouted at the door.

Sam and Skipper watched curiously as the door flew open, while Erika and Kowalski rushed into the room with big smiles on their faces. The two of them looked absolutely thrilled about the news they just had to tell Sam and Skipper at this very moment. Sam and Skipper were having a hard time trying suppress their laughter as they watched their two friends skip happily around the room as they held each others hands (Erika and Kowalski are humans like Sam and Skipper are now). After a few minutes of watching Erika and Kowalski skip around with each other, Skipper asked Kowalski and Erika to tell their friends about the great news that they wanted to tell them. Kowalski took in a calm breath, and then he announced that he had proposed to Erika this morning, while Erika burst out her answer excitedly at Sam and Skipper that Kowalski and her were going to be getting married. Skipper and Sam congratulated the two of them as Erika showed off the small diamond ring on her ring that Kowalski made for her. Several minutes passed after Kowalski and Erika had left the room as Skipper and Sam cuddled next to each other, while they thought about Kowalski and Erika's wedding that made both of them grin. After either five minutes or so, Sam went to the bathroom to take her morning shower and Skipper just rested on the bed as he waited for Sam to return when he heard a muffled coughing sound coming from the bathroom.

"Are you okay in there, sweetheart?" Skipper asked calmly as Sam opened the door from inside.

"I'm fine, Skipper. I just got a little bit of morning sickness." Sam groaned as Skipper sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Have you gotten morning sickness before?" Skipper replied.

"Yes and I had a lot of morning sickness episodes when you were captured." Sam grumbled.

"Do you need any help, Sam?" Skipper questioned as he looked at her.

"Can you help me get off the floor?" Sam said.

"Of course, I can." Skipper answered as he helped his wife off the bathroom floor.

"Thanks, honey." Sam uttered.

"No problem, sweetheart. Are you all right now or do you want me to stay in here with you for a little while?" Skipper inquired.

"I'm fine now, you can leave and get dressed. I'll see you in a few minutes, honey." Sam acknowledged as Skipper kissed her lightly on her forehead, and then closed the door halfway as he walked out.

Skipper was concerned about Sam as he waited for her to finish with her shower because she didn't get sick that often. He felt horrible that Sam had to deal with these morning sickness episodes when he was captured and figured that she was probably alone when it happened. He knew that this was just the beginning because Sam still had over eight months left until she was going to deliver their two beautiful twins. Skipper also knew that he was going to be there for Sam during the good and the bad of her pregnancy, and then the ups and downs of parenthood. He smiled as he thought about being a father and wondered if Sam and him would have either two boys, two girls, or one girl and one boy. Skipper couldn't wait until Sam got another ultrasound, so both of them could find out what sex their children were going to be. He let out a sigh of relief as Sam came out of the bathroom and sat down next to her husband, who had his usual smirk spread across his face.

"You seem really happy, so what are you thinking about?" Sam stated as she looked at her husband.

"I'm thinking about being dad, our chidren, and you. Plus, I'm just glad that I'm still alive and I'm surrounded by my friends and family." Skipper answered as he held Sam's hand.

"I love you so much, Skipper. I'm so glad that I didn't lose you." Sam said softly.

_**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello, everybody! Welcome to Chapter Nine's Announcement Show! I have Skipper, Sam, Kowalski, and Erika on the show with me! <strong>_

_**My Guests: Hey!**_

_**Penguinsfan19: So, what did the four of you think of the chapter?**_

_**Skipper: I thought it was well-written and pretty romantic, while the five previous chapter were very suspenseful.**_

_**Sam: I thought it was a great chapter and planned out at the perfect time.**_

_**Kowalski: I loved the scene where Erika and I told Skipper and Sam that we were getting married. My only question is our wedding going to be a chapter in this story?**_

_**Penguinsfan19: Yes, you and Erika's Wedding is going to be in this story. Congratulations to both of you!**_

_**Kowalski: Awesome, our wedding is going to be a chapter in this story and Thanks for the congratulations!**_

_**Erika: Cool, our fans are going read about our wedding! But wait, is something going to happen at the wedding like...(Erika turns towards Sam)**_

_**Sam: Stop looking at me like that, Erika! I have no idea when the kids are going to come!**_

_**Skipper: Chill, you two. Kowalski and you haven't even planned out your wedding date yet, at least I don't think you haven't.**_

_**Erika and Kowalski: You're right, Skipper. We haven't planned out the wedding date yet.**_

_**Penguinsfan19: We are out of time for today, but please join us next time!**_

_**My Guests: Please read and review! See you next time!**_


	10. We're Home

Skipper thought the last week had flown by because all of the animals at the zoo had welcomed him back with open arms. The third night after Sam rescued him, King Julien and the rest of the zoo had thrown him a welcome back party. Skipper had a lot of fun that night, except the misfortune of telling every animal in the zoo about what happened to him when he was captured by Seamus, Hans, and Dr. Blowhole. After that night, the rest of the week consisted of the regular schedule of performing for the humans that walked through the gates of the Central Park Zoo. During those days, Skipper spend some of his time with Sam because she couldn't change into her penguin self to perform for the humans, so he made sure that his wife wasn't by herself in the HQ during the zoo's opening hours. But today, he and his friends were traveling across time and space to the Guardians' dimension. Sam was really happy to be visiting her family and finally, telling her family that Skipper and her were going to be parents soon. In a matter of seconds, Sam and her friends appeared instantly in her bedroom, and then were transformed into their human forms immediately by the Heart of Millennia (except Skipper and Sam). Sam's mom, Susan Logan, was washing the dishes as Sam and Skipper walked into the kitchen, followed by their friends. Susan looked to her left to see her daughter and son-in-law smiling at her as she put the plate she was washing in the sink. Then, she walked towards her daughter and son-in-law to give them a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, guys! What a surprise it is to see all of you here, today!" Susan replied in an excited voice as looked at Sam, Skipper, and their friends.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Susan. Sam and I have something important to tell you and the family." Skipper added.

"What is the important thing that you two have to tell the family and myself?" Susan asked, sounding excited to know.

"I'm pregnant!" Sam answered in a joyful voice, while her mom rushed to hug Sam and Skipper again.

"I can't believe that my little girl is going to be a mother. I'm so happy for the both of you. How far along are you in your pregnancy and how many babies are you going to deliver, sweetie?" Susan exclaimed.

"I'm not that far along because I've been pregnant for about three weeks. Skipper and I are going to be the proud parents of twins." Sam informed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother of twins!" Susan said in a joyful voice.

"Kowalski and Erika have some great news too. Why don't you tell my mom, you two?" Sam stated suddenly.

"We would be glad to tell her, Sam. We're getting married, Mrs. Logan!" Erika and Kowalski announced.

"Congratulations to the both of you! Please just call me, Susan." Susan acknowledged.

"Thank you, Susan. We should get going because we want to tell my parents the great news, but we will see you guys later." Erika replied.

"See you guys later." Kowalski added as he followed Erika out of the kitchen.

"Do your families know that you two are home?'' Susan questioned as she looked at Jonah and Layla.

"No, but they will find out in about fifteen minutes. Goodbye and we will see you guys later." Jonah and Layla answered as Private and Marlene followed them.

"See you later, guys." Private and Marlene said as they left the kitchen with Jonah and Layla.

"I better get Draco before breaks down the porch door. You two ready to see him." Susan replied as she went to the door in the dining room to let their german shepherd inside.

"Yes, we are." Skipper and Sam stated as Draco burst into the kitchen and ran towards Skipper and Sam. "Hey, Draco. How are you doing?" Sam and Skipper replied in goofy voices as Draco licked their faces.

Silence cast over between Susan, Sam, and Skipper for a long time after Susan had let Draco in the house. Neither of them seemed to know what to say next or just didn't want to be the first person to speak as they sat down at the dining room table. They heard several large pounding sounds downstairs in the basement, which only meant that Sam's dad, Dave Logan, was working on something and muttering 'dang it or shit' as he continued to work. While Sam's step-dad, Rob Burgens, was trying to figure out what was wrong with the object that he was helping her dad fix. The three of them looked at each other, and then Sam started a conversation by talking to her mom.

"What are Daddy and Rob working on in the basement, Mom?" Sam asked as she heard another bang sound coming from the basement.

"They're working on some old motorcycle that your Dad bought a few months ago." Susan muttered in an irritated sigh as the three of them heard the basement door open and close.

"That motorcycle needs alot of work done to it." Rob's voice echoed as Dave and him climbed the stairs that led up to the dining room.

"Yes, it does. But I think it could be a great motorcycle once it has been fixed up." Dave's voice replied.

''Hey, Sammie! Hey, Skipper!" Rob exclaimed as he saw Sam and Skipper sitting at the dining table with Susan.

"Hi, Peanut! Hey, Skipper!" Dave said excitedly as Rob and him took a seat at the dining room table.

The five of them talked with each other for awhile until Susan and Sam began to prepare dinner. While Skipper, Rob, Dave continued to talk to each other about the troublesome old motorcycle in the garage. Rob and Sam's Dad mentioned occasionally about how thrilled they were when Skipper and Sam had told them that they were going to be parents. Rob and Sam's Dad also couldn't believe that Sam was pregnant with twins, while Skipper would be the proud Daddy of the twins. The dinner that Sam and her mom had made was delicious: Barbecue chicken breasts, brown rice that was old family recipe for years, and green beans. After dinner, Sam's Dad and Rob went back to the garage to clean up their mess, while Skipper helped Sam and her mom wash the dishes. By 6:30pm, everyone was done with their busy work and were relaxing on the living room couch as they watched a movie called _The Tourist_, starring Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie. The movie ended around 8:30pm as Sam's Dad drove for his home in Imperia, Pennsylvania and the rest of them got ready for bed. Sam and Skipper were bunking together in her room, while to their relief, Sam's mom had bought a queen-sized bed after their previous stay. Skipper still remembered how uncomfortable it was for the two of them sleep in Sam's small twin-sized bed and how he ended up sleeping on the couch during their stay. Sam fell asleep immediately, but Skipper's mind was too preoccupied at the moment to even try and get some sleep. Skipper smiled at Sam as she slept soundly, while he walked out of her room quietly and into the kitchen. Skipper was getting a glass of water when he noticed that Susan was still awake as she sat at dining room table.

"I thought you would be asleep by now, Skipper." Susan replied as her son-in-law came to sit with her.

"Can't sleep, my mind is too preoccupied at the moment." Skipper answered.

"I see, are you wondering if you're going to be a good dad?" Susan asked him.

"Yes, I am. I'm really anxious to become a dad, but I'm still worried because I have never been a dad before." Skipper stated.

"I think you will make a fine dad, Skipper, because you care about my daughter so much and I know you will care for your kids as much as you do for my daughter. I also know that Sam cares for you so much, Skipper." Susan acknowledged.

"Thanks, Susan. What you just said really put my mind at ease. I still wish I could have been with Sam when she found out that she was pregnant." Skipper added.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened a few weeks ago, Skipper. Seamus knew how to get you out into the open and unprotected because he knew you wouldn't leave the Central Park Zoo unless some big emergency occurred and you were needed by one of your friends. The great thing is that you held on to your life until Sam rescued you from that horrible situation." Susan announced as she hugged her son-in-law.

"You have no idea how comforting it is to hear you say that. I guess you know Seamus pretty well too." Skipper muttered.

"Yes, but I wish I didn't know him or most of the villains that have either faced or tortured my daughter and her friends. I am so proud to the mother of a Guardian, but sometimes I wish my daughter had a normal life. Then again, if Sam wasn't chosen to be a Guardian, she wouldn't have met you. I still can't believe that I used to hate the idea that my daughter was dating you, Skipper. But that all changed when you risked your life to save her after a group of Destroyers captured her, and then tortured her for several hours. That was the third time in my life that I wanted to kill anyone that brought so much pain on my daughter and I know you have felt the same way, Skipper." Susan explained.

"Yes, I wanted to beat Devlin and Seamus up severely when they tortured Sam four years ago. I was horrified that I would never see her alive again and that you would never see your daughter again. But the great thing is that Sam was healed completely and we escaped from torture fest together, while our friends waited for the two of us to get back to the zoo." Skipper informed.

"Do you any questions for me before I go to bed?" Susan asked her son-in-law.

"Just one, which is how much pain is Sam going to be in when delivers our twins?" Skipper questioned.

"A lot of pain, but not extreme pain that she has experienced during the times she was being tortured. While you and I will be in the delivery room with her for support and please try not to faint when Sam is giving birth your children." Susan answered.

"All right and why is everyone telling me to try not to faint when Sam is giving birth to our kids, but thank you for telling this information. Goodnight, Susan." Skipper replied.

"Goodnight, Skipper." Susan acknowledged before Skipper went back to Sam's room to sleep, while she went to hers.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everybody! We're back for Chapter Ten's Announcement Show, which means that Chapter Ten is updated and ready for my fans to read! Today, we have the entire penguins of madagascar cast from my stories and a few newcomers!<strong>

**My Guests: Hey, everyone!**

**Penguinsfan19: I know this chapter was definitely interesting for me to write, but what did all of you think about Chapter Ten?**

**King Julien: I was glad to be in this chapter at the very beginning and on this Announcement Show right now! (King Julien fans cheering in the background) Thank you, thank you for your loving cheers!**

**Joey, Bada, and Bing: It was a great chapter and anyone who says otherwise should be pounded.**

**Stacy and Becky: SUCH A GREAT CHAPTER!**

**Jonah and Layla: I thought it was very interesting that this was the first chapter that took place in our hometown of Ashton, Pennsylvania.**

**Private and Kowalski: I loved this chapter, but I hope we get to see more of Ashton in later chapters.**

**Rico: Definitely!**

**Maurice: Interesting chapter! **

**Mort: Penguinsfan19 can really keep a story interesting! Yay!**

**Susan: I really enjoyed the scene when my daughter, son-in-law, and their friends came home. I also really liked the conversation between Skipper and me. Great writing, Penguinsfan19.**

**Skipper: I really enjoyed that conversation too. Everything you wrote for our dialogue was brilliant, Penguinsfan19.**

**Sam: I was thrilled when I read about Skipper and me telling my mom that I was pregnant.**

**Mason: very interesting and well written. (While Phil used sign language to say it was an exciting chapter)**

**Erika: It was great that the chapter took place in the zoo for a little bit, and then changed to the Guardians' hometown of Ashton.**

**Darla, Candace, and Lily: I can't wait to read more of this story!**

**Marlene: I loved this chapter! This story is awesome and creative!**

**Shelly: Great story!**

**Burt: This story is definitely one of my favorites!**

**Rob and Dave: Awesome story and chapter! Way to go, Penguinsfan19.**

**Penguinsfan19: Thanks for the positive feedback, everyone! That is it for this announcement show, but join us next time and Please review!**

**My Guests: Goodbye, everybody!**


	11. A Beautiful April Wedding

Months had flown by since Sam, Skipper, and their friends teleported to the Guardians' hometown of Ashton. It had been seven months to be exact, which had just flew because of all the planning that had to be done for Erika and Kowalski's wedding. Kowalski and Erika had set up a date for their wedding in the middle of April, while they had continued to figure out all these other things that needed to be done for the wedding. Their friends and family had been so excited when they got their invitations to the wedding. Today was the wedding and it was chaos because everyone looked like they had a dozen of the giant pixie sticks for breakfast as they rushed to get themselves ready for the wedding that would start at noon. Kowalski was fiddling with his tie as Skipper came into the room that was the bedroom that belonged to Erika's older brother, Justin. He turned to Skipper and gave him a small grin, but Skipper could tell that his friend was really nervous about getting married today in front of his friends and Erika's family.

"Hey, Skipper." Kowalski said.

"Hi, Kowalski. How are you feeling?" Skipper asked.

"I'm all right, other than being really nervous. How in the world did you go through your wedding without having butterflies in your stomach?" Kowalski exclaimed.

"I was really nervous on the day of my wedding, but Sam's dad gave me some great advice." Skipper replied.

"He did and what kind of great advice did he give you, Skipper?" Kowalski questioned his leader.

"He told me to just look into Sam's eyes, and then at the wedding it just seemed that the preacher, Sam, and I were the only people in the church. So my advice to you is to look into Erika's eyes when you're at the altar and just pretend that only one person is waiting for the two of you to say I do." Skipper stated.

"Wow, that is some great advice. I starting to feel more confident already." Kowalski answered.

"Great and I have to change into my tux, but I will see you later." Skipper acknowledged as he headed for the door.

"Thanks, Skipper." Kowalski blurted out before Skipper left the room.

"No problem, Kowalski." Skipper replied, and then left Kowalski by himself.

* * *

><p>Lovely tunes filled the small church from a single piano near the altar, while friends and family were waiting anxiously for the wedding to begin. Kowalski waited patiently for the female pianist to receive the cue to start <em>Here Comes the Bride<em> tune. A few minutes went by before the pianist started playing the tune, while Kowalski and everyone in the church turned their attention towards Erika and her dad walking down the aisle. Kowalski was in total awe as he looked Erika in her beautiful white wedding dress. He took in a relaxing breath before he grabbed Erika's hand and stared into her sparkling stone gray eyes as the preacher began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly– but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the Preacher announced as he looked around to see if anyone didn't think that Kowalski and Erika should be wed.

"All right, let's proceed with the marriage ceremony. Now, do you Kowalski take Erika to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the Preacher asked Kowalski.

"I do." Kowalski replied clearly.

"And do you Erika take Kowalski to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The Preacher questioned Erika.

"I do." Erika answered loud and clear.

"Would you place the rings in my hand?" the Preacher asked Mort the ring bearer. "Now, please repeat after me. I, Kowalski give you Erika this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. And you Erika, please repeat after me. I, Erika give you Kowalski this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. "By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride". the Preacher exclaimed as Kowalski and Erika kissed each other, while their friends and family just said aww.

* * *

><p>Erika and Kowalski shared their dance as husband and wife, while a slow lovely melody echoed out of the speakers. Everyone's eyes held their attention on the two of them, but they seemed too focused on their first dance with each other to really care. Then, Erika had the perfect father- daughter dance and Erika's mom came out onto the dancefloor to dance with her son-in-law. The dinner and the wedding cake was delicious as everyone relaxed for alittle bit before they headed out to the dancefloor. Skipper and Sam danced for awhile, but decided to sit down once Julien declared that everyone should be in a dance-off.<p>

"Hey, you two." Rob, Susan, and Dave said as they sat down next to Skipper and Sam.

"Hey." Sam and Skipper replied.

"This is really great wedding, what you guys think?" Sam's Mom asked.

"The wedding is great. Kowalski and Erika look so happy." Skipper and Sam answered.

"It is a wonderful wedding." Rob added.

"Reminds me of your wedding." Sam's Dad stated as he looked at Skipper and his daughter.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Dave." Sam and Skipper acknowledged.

"So, where are Kowalski and Erika going for their honeymoon?" Susan questioned Sam and Skipper.

"We don't know because Erika and Kowalski wanted it to be a surprise for their friends until they come back." Skipper and Sam informed.

"Okay. Hey, Erika is about to throw the bouquet." Susan muttered.

Erika let out a relaxed sigh as her back was turned to a crowd of anxious ladies and threw the bouquet at the group. Erika turned towards the ladies and saw the bouquet in Darla's hands, while Darla looked excited as the DJ announced that the final dance was going to begin in five minutes. Skipper got out of his seat, took Sam's hand, and led her to the dance floor for the final dance of the night. The final song was _I Do_ by Colbie Caillat as everyone on the dance floor danced to the beat. After the song ended, the DJ asked everyone to go to the main entrance of the building to give a traditional send-off to Kowalski and Erika. Kowalski and Erika walked quickly towards the Limo that take them to the airport, while their friends and family exclaimed congratulations.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new chapter and I just have two guests with me on the Announcement Show today. So give Kowalski and Erika a hand for coming on the show today, folks! (audience cheers as Kowalski and Erika walk onto the stage)<strong>

**Kowalski: Hey everybody!**

**Erika: Hello!**

**Penguinsfan19: So, how did you two like this chapter?**

**Erika: It was great because Kowalski and I got married! The honeymoon is going to be awesome!**

**Kowalski: It was an amazing chapter! I agree that the honeymoon is going to be awesome. Are you going to write a chapter about our honeymoon?**

**Penguinsfan19: I wasn't planning on it, but thank you for the great idea, Kowalski.**

**Kowalski: You're welcome, Penguinsfan19.**

**Erika: That's so cool! Our honeymoon is going to be a chapter in this story!**

**Penguinsfan19: Your honeymoon is not only going to be in this story, but it is going to be the next chapter! Where do you two want to go for your honeymoon?**

**Erika and Kowalski: Hawaii!**

**Penguinsfan19: All right! Hawaii it is, you two are going to have a wonderful time there! See you two at our next announcement show and good-bye all.**

**Erika: See yeah next time! Please Read and Review!**

**Kowalski: Bye and don't forget to Review!**


	12. A Lovely Honeymoon

The sun rose high over the island of Hawaii, while its bright yellow light peeked through the curtains of Kowalski and Erika's hotel room. Erika slowly opened her eyes as she sat up in the bed and stretched alittle before heading into the bathroom to shower. Kowalski rolled over in his sleep as he heard the sound of water running from the bathroom. He blinked several times before getting out of bed and walking out onto the balcony to look out at the beautiful view of the beach and the ocean. He thought about how great the last six days of his and his wife's honeymoon had been and wished that their honeymoon was longer because the two of them were having so much fun, but they were going to return to Ashton, Pennsylvania tomorrow. When Kowalski came back into the room, Erika was sitting on the edge of the bed in her bathrobe. Erika gave him a pleasant smile as he came over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She felt a familiar surge of excitement circulate through her body as Kowalski kissed her, while his body was bent over hers. Kowalski and Erika stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until Erika wrapped her arms around her husband's back and began kissing him lightly on his neck. Kowalski began to remove Erika's robe as she sat up, put her hands on the sides of his face, and kissed him on his lips. Erika looked at Kowalski with a dreamy gaze as he rested on the bed beside her, while he pulled her closer to him. Erika felt her heartbeat race as Kowalski wrapped his strong arms around her and she rolled on her back, so that Kowalski was resting on top of her. Kowalski kissed his wife deeply as his body pressed against hers, and then pulled away as Erika let out a couple of muffled groans. After about a minute, he stopped kissing Erika as he placed his hands on her narrow hips and she flung her arms around him tightly as he got inside her. His mind emptied as love poured in and filled his heart, while Erika started to shout as she went into rapture. He grinned as his wife screamed his name when she finally reached her peak as a few seconds flew by, and then his head rested on her right shoulder as his body relaxed. Erika rubbed her husband's face with her fingers before he got off of her and sank into the bed beside her.

"How're you doing, beautiful?" Kowalski asked his wife as she nuzzled her face into his chest, and then looked up at him.

"I'm doing just fine and how are you doing, my lover boy?" Erika replied in a soft velvet voice.

"I'm great because I just made love to the only woman I truly love." Kowalski answered as Erika flung arms around him and kissed him passionately on his lips."What do you want to do today, Erika?'' Kowalski questioned her once they stopped kissing and the two of them sat at the edge of the bed next to each other.

"I want to spend the day at Turtle Bay Beach. You want to go snorkeling today, Kowalski." Erika announced.

"Of course, snorkeling will be alot of fun. Plus, I just can't wait to spend another lovely day with you, Erika." Kowalski added as the two of them started to look for something to wear.

The Turtle Bay Beach was a beautiful, white sand beach with a wonderful view of the ocean and the rest of Oahu, Hawaii. Kowalski and Erika walked around the beach for awhile as they took in the magnificent view and the ocean breeze. After sitting in the sun for about an hour, they grabbed some snorkeling equipment and took an underwater adventure near the coastline. Erika was totally awestruck as Kowalski and her passed over a bunch of colorful coral reefs, while they saw a couple of Hawaiian Green Sea Turtles a few feet away. After snorkeling for a couple of hours, the lovely couple left Turtle Bay Beach and headed for their hotel to order in their dinner, and then relax the rest of the night. The next morning, Kowalski and Erika got up pretty early to return their hotel room key and catch their 10am flight to Steel City International Airport.

* * *

><p>Erika and Kowalski walked through the busy airport terminal for about thirty minutes until they saw Erika's parents near a baggage rack outside the arrival station. Erika's mom rushed towards her daughter and her new son-in-law to give them a big hug, while Erika's dad ran to keep up with his excited wife. Erika's mom told Kowalski and Erika that all their friends and family were coming over the Welsh home to welcome the newly weds home from their honeymoon. The drive from the Steel City International Airport went fast because Erika and Kowalski told her parents about their honeymoon in Oahu, Hawaii. Once Kowalski and Erika came into the house, they were ambushed and hugged by everyone in the living room of the Welsh home. As soon as the hugs stopped, Kowalski and Erika told everyone about how great their honeymoon had been in Oahu. After dinner, Kowalski found Skipper and Jonah sitting on the living room couch talking about guy things.<p>

"Hey, Kowalski." Jonah and Skipper replied as Kowalski sat down on the couch next to Skipper.

"Hi, guys." Kowalski said in a mid yawn.

"Tired, Kowalski." Skipper stated as he looked at Kowalski.

"Yes, I am." Kowalski acknowledged.

"How was the flight, Kowalski?" Jonah asked.

"It was fine, just really long." Kowalski informed. "How are you and Sam doing, Skipper?" Kowalski questioned.

"Both of us are doing all right. Sam hates that her old clothes don't fit, but other than that we are doing all right." Skipper answered.

"You ready to be dad, Skipper?" Jonah inquired.

"Yes, I think I'm ready to be a dad." Skipper added.

"That's good." Jonah and Kowalski agreed.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello Everyone! Sorry I have not updated a chapter for two weeks, but I have been busy finishing my last few weeks of college. Today, we have guardians and the penguins on the show!<strong>

**My Guests: Hey, Everybody!**

**Penguinsfan19: How did you guys like the chapter?**

**Kowalski and Erika: It was awesome because it was mainly about our honeymoon.**

**Sam: It was great!**

**Skipper: It was a very good chapter.**

**Jonah: Very interesting to read.**

**Layla: Another great chapter for this amazing story.**

**Private: This chapter was great and I can't wait to read more!**

**Rico: Yay!**

**Penguinsfan19: Thanks for the feedback, all of you. See you next time!**

**My Guests: Goodbye and please review this chapter.**


	13. Two Little Miracles

Sam and Skipper were starting to become really anxious as the arrival of their twins was getting closer and closer. On the morning of June 18th, Sam and Skipper were watching TV as they waited for Sam's mom and stepdad to return from the grocery store. When Sam's mom and stepdad returned from the grocery store, they ate a big hearty breakfast. After cleaning up from breakfast, Sue and Rob went to talk to the neighbors while Skipper and Sam sat at the dining room table. The two of them were talking when Sam felt a sudden pop, and then looked down slightly to see that her pants were soaked. Sam tried to tell Skipper that they had to get to the hospital, but all she managed to let out was a scream as a wave of pain hit her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Skipper asked in a concerned voice.

"We need to get to the hospital, Skipper." Sam said as another wave of pain surged through her body.

"You're in labor, Sam!" Skipper exclaimed as he helped her out of the seat she sitting in.

"Uh huh. Dang it, contractions really hurt!" Sam gasped as Skipper helped her through the dining room as Kowalski and Jonah came into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. Are you two okay?" Jonah and Kowalski replied as they saw Sam with a painful expression on her face, while Skipper was keeping Sam balanced.

"Sam's in labor. Kowalski, I need you to tell her parents to get the car ready. Jonah, I need your help getting Sam out to the car." Skipper ordered calmly as Kowalski left the room and Jonah came over to help Skipper with Sam.

Sam's mom and stepdad were waiting in their Dodge Town & Country as Jonah and Skipper helped Sam get inside the van. Once Sam and Skipper were seated, Susan made a swift turn out of the driveway and sped towards the hospital. Skipper held his wife close to him as surges of agonizing pain spread throughout her body, while Sam tried to fight every urge to scream out loud in pain. The pain was becoming unbearable as Sam saw her mom turning onto the road that headed straight for the hospital. Susan Logan parked the van quickly and rushed into the hospital to tell the doctors that her daughter was in labor. Ten minutes went by before Sam, Skipper, and Rob saw Susan walking out of the hospital with a couple of doctors as they followed her with a wheelchair. The doctors wasted no time as they helped Sam into the wheelchair, and then carted her to the Labor and Delivery unit of the hospital. The doctors stopped Skipper, Susan, and Rob suddenly to tell them that only two family members could be with Sam when she delivered the twins. Skipper and Sue told the doctors that they would like to be with Sam when she delivered the twins. The two of them followed the doctors to the room that they had put Sam into and saw Sam lying in a hospital bed with her feet pressed up against a couple of stirrups, while a delivery nurse was asking her some questions.

"This must be your mother and husband if I'm right, Sam?" the Delivery Nurse said as Skipper and Susan walked into the room.

"You're correct. This my mom, Sue and my husband, Skipper." Sam replied.

"Hello, I'm Krystal and I'm going to be your Delivery Nurse." Krystal informed Skipper and Susan.

"Hello, Krystal." Susan stated.

"Nice to meet you, Krystal." Skipper added as Sam let out another cry of pain.

"Can I please have an epidural now!" Sam groaned in pain as Krystal looked to see if Sam was almost completely dilated.

"Sorry Sam, but you are not even close to being completely dilated yet." Krystal answered as she looked at Sam sadly.

"All right, but how long do you think I will in this much pain?" Sam questioned.

"Probably about an hour or two." Krystal replied.

"Okay." Sam mumbled as Skipper pulled up a chair next the bed and held Sam's right hand in his.

"You can do this, Sam. I know I have no idea just how much pain you are in right now, but I can only imagine that the pain you're feeling is unbearable. I also know that you are one of the toughest and courageous women I have ever known. I want you to know that I am going to help you through the pain and I'll be holding your hand every step of the way." Skipper announced as he stared into Sam's eyes.

"You're not going to leave my side at all, but what about when Krystal brings the epidural and you see the needle? I know you don't want to leave my side, but you are afraid of needles, Honey." Sam stated.

"I know I'm afraid of needles, but I am staying by your side because I fear leaving you when you need me more than any needle." Skipper replied.

"Dang, that was one of the best encouragement speeches by an expecting father I have heard in a long time. "Honey, where the heck did find your husband because I want to find a man that cares about me that much!" Krystal exclaimed as she looked at Sam and Skipper.

"The Central Park Zoo, he was watching the penguins performing tricks for their visitors and I just happened to be walking by when he bumped into me by accident. When I looked into his eyes, I had instantly fallen for him and asked if he wanted company as he walked around the zoo." Sam told Krystal.

"Once we were done touring the zoo together, I asked her out on a date and it was the best first date I had ever been on. For about three years, we dated each other and then I asked her to marry me. We celebrated our second anniversary a few days ago and now, we're here to welcome our twins into the world." Skipper finished.

"That sounds so romantic! Happy Anniversary and congratulations on bringing twins into the world!" Krystal burst out with excitement.

Sam and Skipper were about to thank Krystal for her kind words when Sam let out a loud scream as her body erupted in pain. Krystal took a quick look to see if Sam was completely dilated, and then retrieved the epidural. Sam was surprised that Skipper hadn't even flinched when Krystal stuck the epidural in his wife's back, while Sam gave a sigh of relief as some of the pain was alleviated. After a few seconds of being relieved of the pain, the pain became back suddenly and Sam saw Krystal preparing catch something that was close to her. Then everything was made sense to Sam as she began to push one of her and Skipper's twins out of her body, while Skipper, her mom, and Krystal encouraged her to keep on pushing. Sam kept on pushing for a little bit until she heard a small cry and saw another nurse walk into the room to clean her daughter up. She looked at her daughter for a moment, and then pushed a few more times until she heard another small cry from her second child. Skipper looked at his wife as she turned her head towards him and smiled, while Krystal and the other nurse had finished cleaning up their twins. Sam and Skipper watched as Krystal held their baby girl as she walked towards Sam. Skipper stared at Sam as a big smile spread across her face as she held their newborn daughter in her arms, while the second nurse named Lauren gave Skipper his newborn son to hold. Skipper looked at his son as he yawned slightly, and then gazed at his father for a moment with a cute smile on his face. Krystal and Lauren left the room after they cleaned Sam up and let Sam rest her legs on the bed sheets.

"What should we name our baby girl and boy, Sam?" Skipper said as he rocked their son gently in his arms.

"I'll name our baby girl and you can name our baby boy." Sam replied.

"All right, Do you have any name in mind for our baby girl?" Skipper asked his wife.

"Yes, I do. I really like the name Abigail for our baby girl. Do you have a name in mind for our baby boy?" Sam added as Abigail placed her tiny right hand on her mother's nose.

"That's so cute and Abigail is beautiful name for our daughter. I really like the name Eric for our baby boy." Skipper answered as Eric looked at his dad and giggled.

"That's a great name, Skipper." Sam stated as their friends and family walked into the room.

"Aww, your twins are cute!" their friends and family exclaimed as they saw Skipper holding his son and Sam holding her daughter.

"What are their names?" Kowalski, Erika, Jonah, and Marlene questioned as they stood near Skipper.

"Their names are Eric and Abigail." Skipper and Sam announced.

"Those are great names!" their friends and family stated excitedly.

* * *

><p>After their friends and family left the hospital and a couple of nurses had taken Eric and Abigail to the nursery room. Skipper made a quick trip to the hospital's gift shop and bought a balloon that said I love so much, Sweetheart and a vase of flowers. He passed by the nursery to check on Abigail and Eric to see that they were fast asleep, while he headed for Sam's hospital room. Sam smiled as she saw Skipper came into the room with a balloon and a vase of flowers in his hands. Skipper sat down right next to Sam and placed the vase of flowers in her hands, while he let go of the balloon and let it hover above the two of them.<p>

"The roses are beautiful, Thank you Skipper!" Sam replied in a joyful sigh.

"You're welcome, Sam." Skipper said as he laid next to his wife, while she put the vase of roses on the bedside drawer and pulled the balloon down by its string.

"I love you so much, Sweetheart. That's so cute and so true! Thanks, Honey!" Sam exclaimed as she looked at the balloon, and then let go of its string as she kissed her husband passionately.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. How do you feel and are you in any pain right now, Sam?" Skipper acknowledged as soon as their kiss ended.

"I'm feeling happy and exhausted right now. I am not in any pain, just a little sore." Sam answered as Skipper wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm feeling happy and tired right now too. I am glad that you are not in any pain, Sam." Skipper added as he and Sam cuddled next to each other.

"Me too. How were Abigail and Eric doing when you passed by the nursery?" Sam asked.

"They were sleeping soundly when I passed by the nursery." Skipper informed.

"That's good. I love you, Skipper." Sam whispered as she kissed Skipper on the lips, and then began to fall asleep.

"I love you, Sam. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and so much more." Skipper stated softly as he kissed Sam on her forehead.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: Hello everybody! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I was studying hard for my college finals. Today, I have the guardians, penguins, Abigail, and Eric on the show!<strong>

**My Guests: Hey, Everyone. (Abigail and Eric giggle happily in Sam and Skipper's arms)**

**Penguinsfan19: Abigail and Eric are so adorable! Congratulations you two!**

**Sam and Skipper: Thanks Penguinsfan19!**

**Erika: This chapter was great, Penguinsfan19!**

**Kowalski: Interesting and well written.**

**Jonah: Awesome chapter! Eric and Abigail are so cute!**

**Layla: Very good chapter. I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Private: Skipper and Sam's twins are so cute! Good chapter.**

**Rico: good chapter! Cute twins!**

**Penguinsfan19: Thanks for the feedback everyone. See you guys at the next and last announcement show for "I Better Find Your Lovin".**

**My Guests: You're welcome, Penguinsfan19. See you guys next time!**


	14. A Total Surprise

Two months had gone by since Skipper and Sam brought their new-born twins home from the hospital. Skipper and Sam felt totally lost the first couple of weeks after they came home from the hospital with Eric and Abby. The duties of parenthood became clearer when they started taking it one day at a time and keeping a calm mind in any situation that involved their twins. Most days and nights were pretty relaxing for the young family, while others involved hours of cons tant crying from their twins and very few hours of sleep for Sam and Skipper. But today was completely different day because Eric and Abby were going to meet all of their family members at a party that was being thrown at Sam's childhood home. Right now, the twins were being alittle stubborn as their mommy and daddy tried to get them to eat to some applesauce.

"Come on, Abby. Open your mouth for mommy, so you can have some tasty applesauce." Sam said calmly as her daughter looked at the spoon of applesauce with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Try the choo-choo train strategy, Sam." Skipper suggested as their son refused to even look at the spoon of applesauce in his dad's hand.

"What, not the choo-choo train strategy. No No NO, that is way too embarrassing!" Sam exclaimed as she stared at her husband.

"I know it's embarrassing, but it is not as embarrassing as making funny faces." Skipper replied.

"That's true, show me your funny face." Sam added, while Skipper made a really funny facial expression that caused Sam, Eric, and Abby to burst out laughing. "You're right, making funny faces is more embarrassing than the choo-choo train, Honey!" Sam sighed as Skipper smiled at her.

"I showed you three my funny face, so now it is mommy's turn to do the choo-choo train." Skipper grinned at his wife, while the twins giggled happily.

"Oh, all right. Here comes the train, Abby, choo-choo and into the tunnel and down to the station it goes." Sam smiled as her daughter reluctantly ate the last spoonful of her applesauce.

"Great job with the choo-choo train strategy, sweetheart. Now our little ones are all done with their breakfast." Skipper announced happily as he took Abby out of her high-chair and held her close to his chest.

"Thanks, honey. Let's get these two cleaned up before the party starts." Sam stated as she looked at Eric and Abby, who were covered in their breakfast.

"Agreed. Also, I'll need to change my shirt." Skipper answered as he stared at Eric, Abby, and the middle of his shirt that was covered in applesauce.

Quickly, Skipper and Sam grabbed everything that the twins needed for their bath and headed straight for the bathroom. Sam got the tub ready for the twins, while Skipper undressed the twins, and then handed them gently over to Sam. Eric slapped the water with his hands as his mom gently splashed water at his belly, while his sister burst out in small hysterical giggles as their dad began to rub some soap on her back. Abby began to giggle again as her brother grabbed their mother's nose and covered it with soapy foam. The two of them watched as their mom turned towards their dad to show him the suds on her nose, while he started laughing at all the soap foam on his wife's nose. Skipper couldn't stop laughing at how much soap foam was on Sam's nose because all he saw was the suds. The twins and him watched carefully as Sam cast a stream of water from the tub and saw the water wipe all the soapy foam off of her nose. The twins clapped their hands excitedly as they stared at their mom in awe for the magic trick she had just done, while their dad smiled as looked at his family. After a few minutes of splashing around in the tub, Skipper and Sam pulled their infant twins out of the tub and wrapped them up in some warm towels. It took several minutes to dress Eric and Abby because they were starting to get fidgety and grumpy. Then, Sam and Skipper placed their little ones into their cribs to rest before the big party and left the room to go to Sam's bedroom. Skipper scrambled through his dresser in search of a decent shirt for the party and flipped his shirt over his head as he found the perfect shirt for the party this evening. Meanwhile, Sam was fantically searching for a nice blouse or dress to wear for the party that evening, but was having no luck at all until she came across a cranberry-colored blouse in her closet.

"What do you think of this blouse, honey? Do you think I should wear this to the party this evening?" Sam asked Skipper as she showed him the blouse.

"I really like that blouse and I think you should wear it for the party tonight." Skipper replied as he looked at the blouse, and then at his wife.

"Thanks for your opinion, Skipper. It looks great with these jeans; I'm going to wear it. That's a very nice shirt, by the way." Sam stated as she pulled her shirt over her head, threw the shirt in the hamper near the doorway, and then put the blouse on.

"No problem and thanks for your opinion, Sweetheart." Skipper answered as he sat on Sam's bed, while Sam looked at herself in the mirror.

"Does this blouse make me look chubby, Skipper?'' Sam questioned him suddenly.

"No, that blouse doesn't make you look chubby and the rest of your clothes don't either. Why do you ask?" Skipper said.

"Ever since I gave birth to Eric and Abigail, my stomach just looks chubby to me." Sam sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I think you look great after giving birth to twins two months ago." Skipper whispered as the two of them laid back on Sam's bed.

"Thanks for saying that, Honey. It was really comforting." Sam confessed as she stared into Skipper's eyes, held him close to her, and kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome, Sam." Skipper acknowledged as he held his wife close to him, while she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>The Logan House was packed from the inside to the outside as all of Sam's friends and family members conversed with each other. In the kitchen and dining room was a delicious spread of food, ranging from barbecued chicken to hotdogs and apple pie to chocolate chip cookies. Eric and Abby were the center of attention as each of their family members came to see or hold the two of them. At first, Sam and Skipper felt kind of weird that they didn't have their babies in their arms every minute that passed by during the party, but the two of them were at ease after their twins had been held by their family members for a little while. Their teammates talked to them most of the night during the party and until the party was beginning to whine down. Kowalski, Erika, Layla, Private, Rico, and Jonah were watching Eric and Abigail closely as their parents left for a few minutes to say good-bye to their family members. Eric giggled as light breeze blew across the patio, sweeping up several small green leaves, and dropped a leaf right into his lap. He looked at the leaf curiously, thinking about the swift motion his mom used to make the water in the tub to do what she wanted. Then with a sudden whipping motion with his left arm, Eric made the leaf on his lap raise into the air and fly away from the table. Skipper and Sam had just returned when they saw Julien, Becky, Maurice, and Stacy looking absolutely flabbergasted as they walked towards the table to be with their friends. Their shock did not go unnoticed because Darla, Lily, Candace, Marlene, and Mort rushed over to the table to see Eric making a leaf fly around the patio. At this point, Abby had gotten rather jealous that her brother had some magic tricks up his sleeve and was getting all the grown-ups attention. Thinking quickly, Abby manipulated some water in a stray cup on the table and made the water whip around her head with ease, and then let the water burst into tiny droplets above her head. Then, she controlled all of the droplets of waters and cast them back into the cup. Sam, Skipper, and their friends stared at the two little ones in shock for a moment until Julien broke the silence with his exclamation.<p>

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen two babies do!" Julien exclaimed as Eric and Abby grinned happily at him.

"Wow, it looks like Eric and Abigail are gifted like their mommy." Kowalski sighed as he looked at the twins, and then at Sam with a shocked expression on her face.

"I was wondering if Eric or Abby would have some of their mom's abilities and now I know that each of them has some of her abilities." Darla stated.

"Is it just me or does anyone else think that Eric and Abby look so cute when they are manipulating water and air." Lily announced.

"No, it is not just you, Lily." the others, except Skipper and Sam, replied excitedly.

"So what do you two think? Don't you two think it is cool that your twins are magical?" Jonah asked Skipper and Sam, who were still looking quite shocked.

"What? Oh Yeah, we think it is great that Eric and Abby are magical." Skipper and Sam answered as they tried to speak cheerfully.

"That's good." Private said joyfully as Eric and Abby began to fall asleep as their parents picked them up and held them.

"Of course it is, Private. Goodnight and see you guys tomorrow." Skipper added as Sam and him went into the house to put Eric and Abby to bed, while their friends headed for their homes or temporary homes.

"I don't think Skipper and Sam sounded too happy about Eric and Abby being magical." Layla, Marlene, and Candace acknowledged.

"I think they are just shocked about what Eric and Abby did a few minutes ago. I think it will just take some time for them to accept that their kids are magical." Erika and Kowalski informed the group.

"Also, I think that Skipper and Sam are afraid that Eric and Abigail will become the next two Guardians of the Infinite Worlds." Jonah explained as the group nodded in agreement.

Skipper and Sam were cuddled next to each of other after they put Eric and Abigail into their cribs. The two of them would have never guessed that both of their twins would have some of their mom's powers. Sam thought it was cool that her children had some of her powers, but she still feared that the two of them would become the next Water Guardian and Air Guardian for the Infinite Worlds someday. Skipper thought it was great that his kids were magical like their mom, but his mind brought horrible memories about Sam or any of the Guardians being terribly injured during the fights with their enemies. He had always found it difficult to see Sam or his friends being seriously injured, but he felt a knot of terror grip as he thought about seeing his son and daughter hurt badly by an enemy of theirs. Sam turned her attention to Skipper, who looked excited and terrified at the same time, as she grabbed the middle of his shirt and snuggled closer to him. Skipper ran his fingers through Sam's blonde hair as she tucked her head into his chest, while her arms were wrapped around him as she spoke to him.

"What do you think of Eric and Abigail having some of my powers, Skipper? Please tell me the truth and not what you told the others." Sam asked as she stared at him with knowing expression.

"I think it's cool that Eric and Abigail have some of your powers, but I'm still terrified that they might get hurt badly by someone that would want their powers." Skipper stated.

"I agree with you about that, Skipper." Sam replied after she heard her husband's statement.

"I know one thing and that is that parenting for us just got alot more interesting." Skipper announced.

"Most definitely." Sam agreed.

**PENGUINSFAN19'S ANNOUNCEMENT SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Penguinsfan19: What's up, Everybody! Welcome to the final announcement show of <em>I Better Find Your Lovin<em>! Today, I have the entire cast with me and give them around of applause! (My audience claps and applauds loudly as my guests walk onto the stage)**

**My Guests: Hello everyone! (Eric and Abby smile cheerfully at the audience, while the audience members just sigh in awe)**

**Penguinsfan19: Here we are at the final announcement show already! I can't believe how fast this story went by and I give all my thanks to my readers and reviewers that made my story very popular. I hope the final chapter leaves all of you wanting to read more of my future fanfictions. Now this announcement show is going to be a hit... And is going out with a bang! (I announced until King Julien grabbed my microphone and interrupted my speech)**

**King Julien: And when I say bang, I mean with wild karaoke and crazy magical tricks! (He looked at the Guardians and the baboons when he said "crazy magical tricks") **

**Sam: Whoa, we are not using our magical powers for your crazy magical tricks show! **

**Jonah, Erika, Layla, and the baboons: Yeah, we are not going to use powers just to amuse you, Julien!**

**King Julien: I never said that I wanted you guys to use your powers, so I could be amused.**

**The Guardians and the Baboons: But that's so... all right, is the wild karaoke or the crazy magical show first? (While King Julien's face looks slightly devious)**

**Skipper: You're not thinking... Oh come on, Ringtail, that's crazy.**

**Private: What's crazy because right now, I'm completely lost.**

**Kowalski: You're not the only one, Private.**

**Rico and the others: No, he isn't.**

**King Julien: I declare that the wild karaoke and the crazy magical show should... BE DONE AT THE SAME TIME!**

**The Guardians and The Baboons: Sing and do magic at the same time! You have gone completely insane, Julien! We refuse to do both things at the same time!**

**The Villains: I think we can change your minds. (Dr. Blowhole, Hans, Seamus, Devlin, and Destra start fighting our heroes and heroines, while everyone begins to sing)**

**Penguinsfan19: My announcement show has struck bottom, it's bellied-up with my guests fighting amongst each other. It's a rally, it's a war and I don't even know why they're fighting for! Now, I remember that it was Ringtail who declared it because he thought this final show should go out with a bang. (As I dodged a couple of beams shooting out of a Destroyer Staff)**

**King Julien: Well, I got what I wanted because the show is definitely going out with a bang, but still I might have miscalculated how much of a bang this show needed.**

**Seamus: I would count your prayers if I were you, Guardian! You're fast tonight, but I'm much faster! I had this fight in the bag from beginning! Just give up and maybe your death will be easy. (As he slammed hard against Sam's shield of energy that was pressed up against her shoulder)**

**Sam: No, I would count your prayers if I were you, Seamus! So what if you are faster than me tonight because this fight is not even close being over. I just getting warmed up and I've known you too long to know that my death would never be easy. ( As she faced Seamus directly as blue-white beam burst out of her hands and Seamus was thrown backward, landing hard on the stage near Skipper and Hans as fought each other in flipper to flipper combat)**

**Skipper: You're never going to beat me, Hans. You should just give up now! (As he kicked Hans in his stomach, but Dr. Blowhole blasted Skipper with an energy beam from his scooter)**

**Dr. Blowhole: You should know by now that villains always help each other out of sticky situations. Now, Prepare to face your doom, Skipper! (As Hans and him surrounded Skipper, who was struggling to his feet and looking all beat up. Suddenly, everyone stopped fighting because of a loud crying noise that was coming from Eric and Abigail)**

**Seamus, Hans, Devlin, Destra, and Dr. Blowhole: Who brought the two infants and why are they crying? We didn't hurt them during our fights, did we? (As they walked over to the babies and looked to see if they were hurt)**

**Sam and Skipper: We brought them guys because they are kids. They probably cried because they didn't like watching us fighting with each other. ( As the two of them walked towards their children and villains)**

**Seamus: Right, I forgot that Sam was pregnant the last time we saw Skipper and Sam. (As he looked at Sam and Skipper's children)**

**Devlin:Yep, one boy and one girl. What are their names?**

**Sam and Skipper: Their names are Eric and Abigail. (Staying close to their children just in case they needed to protect their children from their villains)**

**Destra: Those are great names! Can I hold Abby for a little bit?**

**Sam and Skipper: Sure.**

**Penguinsfan19: Well, that's our show and story. See you guys in my future fanfictions.**

**My Guests: Goodbye and please review the last chapter!**


End file.
